Picking up the Threads
by RarRar93
Summary: How do you start again when everything is different? When you never expected to survive how do you live? What are the chances of finding true happiness in this world? Post Battle of Hogwarts. Fred and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I've been thinking about. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

* * *

She never really considered that she wouldn't die. Why else would she throw herself into battle with such ferocity? Why else would she send her parents away? Why else would she kiss him?

It was so spur of the moment. _This is it_ , she had thought, _I either die alone or I die and I let everyone think I was happy_. So, she did it. She kissed him. Because that's what everyone expected; that they would get together, that it would all be okay and they would grow old, have a few kids and live the rest of their lives just her and him.

The thing is no-one had actually ever asked her, or him for that matter, if that's really what they wanted. And after so many years of being told one thing, eventually it becomes some twisted form of their reality. But the thing is with forced realities is that they never actually work.

She didn't love him. And he didn't love her.

It was quite simple really.

* * *

"So…" Ron finally spoke.

They were sat in the common room. Harry had just left them alone, his four poster bed calling to him.

"So," Hermione replied, "What do we do now?".

The truth is neither knew what to expect. Neither had expected to survive. To them they were living now in some alternative future that no one had dared to even consider.

"We…" Ron trailed off, "I suppose we live. We move on with everything, buy houses, get jobs really it's going to be pretty boring in comparison." He finished with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hermione… about what happened in the room of requirement…" Ron nervously pulled at a loose thread on the couch seemingly determined to look anywhere else but at the witch sat opposite him. "Can I ask you something?".

Hermione gave a short nod of her head praying silently he was feeling the same was she was.

"Did you feel anything?" He finally looked up as if needing to see the answer in her eyes.

"I," Hermione faltered, she closed her eyes tightly trying not to well up. She was so emotional today, lack of sleep and a billion emotions running around her head was well and truly catching up. She opened her mouth ready to say the words that she prayed wouldn't break her best friends heart.

But Ron beat her to it. "I love you Hermione". She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she looked at him through terrified eyes as he continued, "but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry Hermione I just don't, I've tried really, I have but I just don't, I felt nothing when you kissed me, it was nice yeah kudos for that you're like a solid 10 out of 10 there, but you know those fireworks you're supposed to feel, that lightning bolt moment it just didn't happen. I'm sorry I really am, please don't cry Hermione please!" He looked desperately at the shaking girl. She had her hands over her face and he remembered for a minute that this was the girl who, in sheer anger had once set a pack of very angry yellow birds on him.

Just as he was considering running for his life for what would have been the millionth time that day she put her hands down and let out the most unexpected sound. She was laughing. Not just any laugh, a full-blown belly laugh, one he hadn't seen her do in longest time. He smiled slightly before faltering, wondering if she had gone mad, and then she spoke.

"Thank Merlin!" She smiled still barely containing her laughter, "You had me worried there! I thought you were going to announce your undying love to me and honestly Ron I have no idea what I would've done". She had happy tears streaming down her face now making obvious marks in the grime that covered it, "Honestly Ron I love you too, you're my best friend. I'm sorry for kissing you, I just wanted to know what it would feel like, to kiss you I mean, and it turns out it felt wrong, like I was kissing my brother or cousin or something!".

"One question," Ron began smiling nervously, "Who's going to tell my mum that you're not going to be her daughter in law?" Winking at Hermione who began to laugh at the image of the Weasley matriarchs face when she found out the wedding she had been (not so secretly) preparing for was not going to happen and before long both were reduced to floods of tears, laughing hysterically. To anyone watching they may have appeared mad, but truth be told they both needed a good laugh. Eventually they began to settle down both smiling happily as if for the first time realising that things may finally begin to be normal again, now the war was over.

Ron looked over at his bushy haired friend and smiled. He couldn't believe they'd made it through. His heart pained for those who had been lost, he knew eventually he would have to go down and accept that his family were one short but for now he was content to be here with his best friend, all the while knowing that Harry was upstairs happily sleeping without the fear that the most dangerous wizard in the world may be about to kill them all.

BANG

The portrait flew open. Hermione and Ron leapt to their feet wands pointing at the new-comer.

Bill stood with his eyes wide and arms raised above his head looking slightly alarmed and the image of his not so little brother and his friend pointing their wands at him, both clearly ready to fight. He wondered to himself what the teens before him had been through to warrant the need for such quick reflexes. He then remembered why he had ran so quickly from the great hall to retrieve his brother.

"Fred's alive".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

It had been a long night.

Harry slept peacefully for the first time in years calmed by the knowledge that he was finally free from his fate. At some point in the night he had been aware of a floral scent punching its way through the sweat and blood that mingled in his mind and a small hand in his, but, when he awoke he was alone.

He attempted to shower quickly but the warmth of the water on his battered body calmed him and he stayed there a lot longer than he would have previously. He eventually made his way down the stairs of the boys dormitory and into the common room. It was busier than normal and he suspected that many Gryffindor families had made their way up here to rest.

He headed towards the pack of red heads he could see in the corner and rubbing his eyes he mentally counted all those he loved, a habit he had picked up over the past few years. Just as he expected there was a bushy haired girl, nine red heads and Fleur all chatting away quite happily among their selves.

They all turned to look at him returning his wide smile. And that's when he stopped.

 _Nine_ red heads. He'd counted nine.

Sure enough there amongst the huddle were a set of two identical men. Well identical say for the ear one was clearly missing and the bandage wrapped tightly round the head of the other.

Sensing he was baffled the two stepped forward and walking up to him briskly both grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Fred?" Harry said tentatively as if scared he was imaging the tall red head before him.

"You all right there mate you look a bit peaky" The twin said cheekily.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost!" George added.

Harry turned and looked at everyone else and was promptly gathered into a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Leave him alone you two! Oh Harry dear, look at you! So thin, you need a good meal and a shave young man" She said fussing over he's scruffy figure.

"See that George, I've come back from the dead and she's still more interested in scrawny here",

"Shoved aside by our own mother",

"Don't know what I expected really",

"Defying death is clearly no match for the chosen one!". George finished holding his hand over his heart and pulling a sad face whilst sending a wink towards his twin. The family laughed, but Mrs Weasley looked stricken, she took one look at her son and promptly burst into tears running at Fred and holding him for dear life as she wept loudly into his shirt.

Fred looked down at his mother and gently prised her off him, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he murmured something in her ear which must have comforted her as she allowed herself to be passed onto her husband.

"She's been like that all morning," Fred said to Harry.

"She'd not slept yet, I think she's scared to in case she wakes up and finds that it was a dream." Bill chimed in.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking at Fred, "We thought… well we thought you were gone, that wall, it hit you, we couldn't find a pulse, you were gone..." He trailed off.

"Well it turns out that that you're all a bit crap at telling if people are dead or not." Fred laughed.

Hermione frowned at this, "It was the middle of a battle you know!" She exclaimed, "And you looked dead!".

Fred swung his arm round her shoulders and laughing said, "Calm down Granger, I was only joking, I'm just glad I woke up before they put me in a body bag." He finished with a wink which was met by a scowl on the young witches face as she shrugged his arm off. He looked up to finish his explanation of his recovery to Harry and was met by an empty space.

"Where'd he go? Has anyone seen Ha… Wait where's Ginny?

On cue Ron's ears went a distinctive shade of purple as he looked around angrily.

"Oh for F…"

"RONALD"

"fffss sake! Five minutes he's been down here! Five minutes! And he's already off snogging my sister!".

At that the rest of the Weasley boys turned and looked at their brother.

"What!" Five voices sounded all at once.

"We thought they'd broken up!" The twins said angrily.

"You two knew!" Bill said squaring up to his younger, albeit taller, brothers.

"Can everyone just calm down please," Hermione's voice cut through George's no doubt rude response, "We have just finished a war for goodness sake can we not start another one. Your sister is more than capable of looking after herself and both of them deserve to be happy, and wouldn't you all prefer that if she was going to date anyone it would be someone like Harry who you all know and trust!"

The six brothers all looked at each other as if working out whether they should go find Harry and kick him or whether they should listen to the young witch. Ron was the first to speak and looking nervously at Hermione he muttered;

"Ginny would kill us if we hurt Harry..."

"And I suppose Hermy here wouldn't be too far behind," Fred supplied giving Hermione's bushy hair a ruffle, "Hey! When did we get so frightened of girls?" Fred asked.

"Call me Hermy again and you'll find out." Hermione replied menacingly as she attempted to smooth her hair down to no avail.

The brothers all shifted awkwardly and when five minutes later Ginny and Harry did finally reappear didn't say a word although Charlie did glare at a very confused Harry.

"So," Ron said, "Food?". Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. Nearly a year on the run had done nothing to hinder Ron's huge appetite. They all nodded and made their way towards the portrait hole with Mr and Mrs Weasley trailing slightly behind talking about returning to the Burrow once they had all filled their stomachs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at the red headed girl who was currently wielding the book she had just snatched out of Hermione's hands.

"I've been shouting you for ages!" Ginny said trying to keep a straight face as Hermione stoop up to try and reclaim her book, "It's no use _Hermy_ I've got a good inch and a half on you, you're never going to win, come on dinners ready".

"Oh I'm so happy that caught on," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to kill Fred one day."

"Who? Little old me? You wouldn't dream of it! Besides the universe has tried and failed to kill me why would you bother trying?" Fred chortled as Hermione and Ginny entered the Burrow's kitchen from the Garden.

"Because you started this whole Hermy thing!"

"Well what would you prefer _Hermy_? How about Herms? Mione? Mi? Ooooo I've got it Minny!". George joined in as they all sat down at the food laden table.

"I'd prefer Hermione! You know as that's my actual name!" Hermione responded indignantly.

"Hmmm no I think I prefer Minny now." Fred spoke putting his hand to his face stroking a none existent beard. Hermione practically growled in response.

They had been back at the Burrow now for two weeks. The wizarding world was still on high alert whilst the last of the death eaters were rounded up but it had been a relatively peaceful couple of weeks. If you can call the Burrow peaceful, which quite frankly you can't.

Hermione was awaiting word from Kingsley on when her parents could be brought home. As she was now so well known throughout the wizarding world Kingsley had ordered her to stay at the Burrow for her own safety whilst a select couple of auror's were sent to locate her parents in Australia. They had been found almost immediately and had spoken to Hermione via the floo network. Neither her Mum or Dad were particularly happy with their daughter being in such danger without them even knowing she existed but, after a few more calls, both seemed to be a bit more accepting of the idea and were anxiously awaiting news that it was safe to come back to England. In the meantime Hermione was catching up on her reading and had been relatively quiet since they returned back to the burrow, but seemed to relishing in being around her friends and adopted second family once again.

Ron was particularly enjoying the sheer amount of food his mother was insisting on cooking for them all on a daily basis. His family had noticed a change in him however, it had been explained to them by Hermione and Harry that they were not to judge him for leaving in the middle of the Horcrux hunt. Harry had helpfully pointed out that Hermione had given him a hard-enough time for everyone earning him a bruise on his arm and a stern look from Hermione. Ron seemed to his family to be so much more grown up. He still got riled up but instead of sulking for days at a time he stormed off and later came back and apologised for his behaviour. He was kinder to his brothers and his sister and had been nothing but helpful to his mother. Mrs Weasley had been shocked and very disappointed when he had told her that he and Hermione were not a couple nor would they ever be, be-moaning that the teen would not become an official Weasley. Harry on the other hand had been positively thrilled.

Harry had become a much calmer more collected version of himself in the weeks since the war had ended and had immediately struck things back up with Ginny. After Hermione had spoken to the Weasley boys they all accepted this development with relative ease, with the exception of Charlie who had chased Harry around the house with a broomstick when he had caught them in a compromising position in the kitchen the week before, but since then even he seemed be coming around the idea of the boy wonder dating his sister.

The Weasley brothers had all gone back to work. Charlie had returned to Romania promising his Mum that he would try and get a transfer home soon, Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage hoping to finally enjoy their marriage. Percy was still finding his feet with the family again and dropped in for dinner after work. The twins often pranked him when he turned up for dinner seeing it as their way of getting revenge on him for deserting the family for so long. They were in the process of rebuilding their store and so were both staying at the Burrow. Fred had been somewhat subdued since the war whereas George seemed to be more lively, it was as if he was compensating for his twin. Nobody was too worried however they all believed Fred would be back to his normal jolly self before long.

* * *

That night Hermione made her way down the kitchen, the light was on and there were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting at the table, upon inspection she could see that one seat was taken by a tall ginger man.

"We're out of marshmallows sorry, I'll pick some up when I'm in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"That's okay I probably shouldn't be having that many sweets anyway I'll start getting fat." Hermione smiled.

"Don't let Mum hear you say that, she's complaining to everyone how skinny you are, if she hears you say that she'll have you at St Mungo's before you can say Mrs Weasley." Fred grinned at her as she laughed at his response.

"How did you know I'd come?" Hermione questioned as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Same reason you knew I'd be here, you can't sleep, I can't either. Did you actually manage any this time or did you just stay awake?" Fred asked.

"I tried but every time I close my eyes it's like I'm straight back in the middle of it, the bangs, the shouts, the screams it's all the same. I know it's over but it's still so real for me, I'm not ready to let my guard down." Fred watched Hermione as she spoke. They'd had this conversation every night for the last two weeks, ever since he'd found her in the kitchen sobbing the day they'd all returned from Hogwarts. They'd talked and since then they'd met every night when they couldn't sleep and just sat and chatted the night away until they were both tired enough to fall into their beds without fear of nightmares.

"How about you?". Hermione said breaking his train of thought.

"Same old, same old, keep imagining I'm a ghost, forced to wander the earth watching you all grow old happily, you know no biggy." Hermione chuckled at this. Fred tended to shrug off his nightmares and over the last fortnight she had come to realise that it wasn't because he was trying to be macho and play it down, it was because he realised that it was something he needed to work through. In a way she found this comforting, and both often laughed at how they clearly needed to get over it, she honestly believed that it was stopping them both becoming depressed. Both knew they had good reasons for not being able to sleep, but both also realised that they needed to overcome them.

"Tell me a funny story." Hermione piped up.

"A funny story, don't know where you got the idea I'd know any of those," He said with a wink, "Have you heard the one about when we first opened the shop? When we opened we were still living here because the flat above it was still being sorted but, when we had really busy days we'd stay in the back room, we also had a kettle just behind the counter so we were able to have a cupper in the morning or in-between mad shoppers. Anyway, George and I stayed over one particular night and the next morning it was my turn to open up. So I got up let Verity in and got everything ready before letting the hoards of people in. About 20 minutes after opening we were absolutely packed, you know how it was when we first opened. Anyway, all of a sudden it went really quiet, Verity and I just assumed it was because of the Whizbang that had just been let off but everyone was looking behind us, so we turned around and there was George. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, holding a mug ready for a cuppa looking in absolute shock and the people who were staring at him before looking down, realising what he was wearing and letting out the highest pitched scream I've ever heard from a grown man, it was the funniest thing I witnessed that year". Fred finished laughing both at his own story and at Hermione as she tried desperately not to laugh too loudly save waking everyone in the house.

And that's what they did until dawn, sat in the Weasley's kitchen telling stories, laughing at each other, enjoying each-others company both blissfully unaware at what was occurring between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

Someone was holding her. Long, freckled arms circled her pulling her back to a warm, firm chest. Hands ran up and down her arms and his long, calloused fingers were surprisingly gentle against her soft skin. He bent down and she could feel his breath tickling as his lips brushed her cheek. He moved up to her ear and tucking a strand of hair behind it opened his mouth to speak;

"Hermione dear! Breakfast is ready". Mrs Weasley's voice cut through Hermione's dream causing her to suddenly sit bolt upright knocking her head on the window sill as she did so. She heard giggling and turned her now rather sore head to see Ginny sat on the bed opposite.

"You all right there sleepy?"

"Oh yes absolutely spiffing, I've barely slept and now I'm going to have a nice bruise on my forehead all day." Hermione stated grumpily.

Ginny just laughed and threw some clothes and a toothbrush over to Hermione as the witch got up and made her way across the hallway to the bathroom.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny questioned when Hermione emerged a few minutes later.

"What do you mean? I was here in bed."

"Not for all of it, I heard you sneak in at dawn this morning," Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "Where had you been?".

"Oh. That. I couldn't sleep, I've been so used to getting only a few hours in over the last year I guess it's hard to break out of the habit, I was reading downstairs, I didn't want to wake you." Hermione looked at the younger girl hoping she'd buy it. She didn't really know why she was lying, Ginny wouldn't have an issue with her hanging out with Fred under the circumstances but, for some reason, Hermione wanted to keep it a secret, like she was scared these private moments would be taken from her if she told.

Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly. She could tell she wasn't getting the whole truth but she decided not to push it. "Come on, I'm starving." And with that she pulled Hermione by the arm down the stairs towards the mouth-watering smell of bacon.

* * *

"Mum? Is it okay if me and Hermione go to Diagon Alley today? It would be nice to get out and Harry and Ron are at the Ministry meeting with Kings about Auror jobs." Ginny looked at her mother expectantly. It was only her, her mum and Hermione at breakfast that morning and they had all three been sat in comfortable silence as they ate.

"Ginerva! You can't call him Kings! He's the Minister for Magic for goodness sake!" Mrs Weasley scolded her daughter although Hermione swore she saw the older witch struggling to contain a smile. She guessed the matriarch found it refreshing after so much time fearing for her children's lives to be able to scold them for something so trivial. Mrs Weasley continued, "I don't see why not, I've got some chores to be getting on with here and it would get you out from under my feet. You can floo into the Twins flat and as long as you let them know where you're going I don't think it will be a problem. Just be careful that's all I ask.". Ginny grinned and jumping up to hug her mum she then almost flew upstairs before returning with hers and Hermione's bags. She then grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her from her breakfast with her fork still in her hand and into the fireplace shouting a quick goodbye to her mother who was shaking her head and smiling at her youngest childs antics.

Fred and George were both sorting through the mess in their sitting room when their fire suddenly turned green. Both looking at each other questioningly they both drew their wands just in case. To their surprise however out stepped their sister and her best friend, who was strangely wielding a fork.

"Hands up Fred, careful she's got a fork!"

"We surrender!"

Hermione looked confused for a second before realising what they meant, she turned and glared at Ginny.

"Honestly Gin you could have given me a bit of notice! One minute I'm eating my breakfast the next I'm being shoved into the fireplace!".

"What's the rush 'ey Gin-Gin off to see our young Mr Potter". George smirked.

"Harry's at the ministry with Ron so no."

Fred gasped, "Are you cheating on him!"

"That poor boy." George joined in.

"You can destroy old Voldy",

"Save the whole wizarding world",

"Be the youngest seeker in a century",

"Probably about to be the youngest Auror"

"But you can't hold down our baby sister." Fred finished feigning a sad expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mum actually let us out the house! Without Auror supervision! I wanted to get out of there before she changed her mind." Ginny replied.

"We are supposed to tell you two exactly where we're going though." Hermione supplied.

Fred laughed, "Right well if Mum said that I want a detailed map of exactly where you'll be going and exact times of when you'll be there." Hermione laughed and George didn't miss the bright smile that took over Fred's face at this. When Fred noticed his brothers raised eyebrow he coughed and said, "Tell you what you two go do whatever you want as long as you stay in Diagon Alley and then come and meet us for lunch. That way we can check in with Mum who will no doubt be pacing in front of the fireplace waiting to hear you're both okay, deal?".

"Deal." The girls chorused, and for the third time that morning Hermione found herself being pulled away by her arm by Ginny, she turned and looked back at Fred shaking her head as she was dragged from the flat, a look that again wasn't missed by George.

"What's going on with you and the delightful Granger?"

"Don't know what you're on about mate," Fred shifted slightly awkwardly on his feet, "Right come on we need to get this place sorted or we'll be staying at Mums forever."

"Yeah and you'd hate that right Freddie?" His twin replied smirking.

"Shut up George, you take this room I'm going to start on the kitchen." Fred playfully shoved his brother and exited the room quite quickly leaving George to wonder if he'd just worked out where his brother was going at night.

* * *

Having happily pottered round the streets of Diagon Alley for a few hours the two girls made their way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As they walked through the shop towards to staircase Hermione looked around impressed at how well the twins were doing at rebuilding. The shop was empty, but they had started to rebuild the shelves and a new floor was down. Parts of the ceiling were still charred from the death eaters destruction but they seemed to slowly breathing the light back into the building. Her heart had nearly broken for the boys when she had heard of the shop being almost destroyed whilst she was on the hunt. The twins had put everything they had into their store and she was pleased that neither showed any signs of stopping with their efforts now.

"The shops really starting to come together again isn't it?" She said happily as she and Ginny made their way into the twins flat.

Fred smiled at this, "Yeah, doesn't look half bad, our protection spells seem to have stopped it getting too damaged. Everywhere's just an almighty mess."

"Yeah well to be fair I couldn't tell you what was the death eaters or what was our own mess up here, the shop was definitely them, but the flat, well, that's anyone's guess," George laughed surveying the room which was littered with paper work and black marks from spell damage, "We didn't exactly keep on top of the cleaning".

"We'll do better this time round" Fred said to his brother.

"Ha, like to see how long that last's for," Ginny added causing Fred to shove her slightly, "What's for eats? I'm starving!"

"You're starving? At least you got to actually eat your breakfast!". Hermione said indignantly.

"Hermione you've got to realise that in this family you eat fast or you don't eat at all." Fred smiled pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug. Hermione frowned up at him, however this was quickly changed to a smile as Fred waved his wand and several plates of sandwiches levitated into the room. Giving him a grin and a quick squeeze she grabbed a plate and made a space in the stacks of papers on the floor so she could sit down.

"So, did you buy anything?" George asked in-between bites.

"Just some Quidditch supplies, Hermione insisted we went to Jortley's Grocers to get marshmallows but other than that nothing, just nice to be out in the open for once." Fred looked up at Hermione at the mention of the marshmallows and gave her a small wink, she replied with a slight shrug of the shoulders. George looked between his twin and the witch and opened his mouth to say something when the fireplace once again glowed green and out popped Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked as she pulled Harry down to sit next to her.

"We'd finished at the ministry and when we got back home Mum told us you were here so we thought we'd join." Ron answered sitting down on the couch above Hermione and swiping a sandwich off her. She opened her mouth ready to complain but Fred nudged her and gave her one of his before aiming another at his younger brother's head.

"How'd it go?" Hermione looked between her two best friends expectantly.

"Great yeah, Kings says we can start whenever we like, we don't have to go back to school or anything. He asked about you Hermione, you know every department in the Ministry is vying for your attention, everyone wants the brightest witch of her age to work for them. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Harry looked at his best friend. It had felt strange just he and Ron going to the Auror department this morning, it had felt like they were missing a piece of them. But he knew that Hermione was not going to follow he and Ron along this path, she was too clever to be an Auror, he had no doubt that the girl he was looking at would one day far outrank him.

"I have been corresponding with the law department. They've said they'd like me to work there and I think I'd like that, you know making a difference that way. But I'd like to complete my education first." Hermione said confidently.

"You want to go back to school?" Fred asked, a beast in the pit of his stomach lurched at this thought, he didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts and be away from him. Away from them all he meant… didn't he?

"I do, but I don't want to _go back_ to school if you understand?" She could see by the 5 blank faces staring at her that they didn't, "I want to complete my education, but I don't want to be stuck at Hogwarts for a whole year. I've spoken to Professor McGonagall and she's agreed to let me take the year from home and just go to Hogwarts occasionally for meetings and exams. You know me, I won't be happy until I've completed my education but I just don't think I can go back there… there's… too many bad memories…" She trailed off and both Ron and Harry reached for her hands each giving one a squeeze.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Mum will let me do the same." Ginny pondered aloud.

"Either way Professor McGonagall said they weren't going to be open until January anyway, so I think I'm just going to relax and enjoy a few months off." Hermione said smiling as she imagined how many books she could get through in the next six months.

"Hermione Granger relax! I've never heard of such a thing!" Ron exclaimed dramatically and everyone broke into laughter as Hermione threw the crusts of her sandwich at him.

* * *

 **Authors Note: It's amazing that I can happily sit and write all of this and I can't do the same with my assignments that are due in a week! Never do a master's guys I'm warning you now.**

 **Also, I know Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish school, but this whole thing doesn't exactly follow canon so I thought why not I'm going to do it this way. Hope you like it. Let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 _"_ _Stop right now,  
Thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you you always on the run,  
Gotta slow down baby, got have some fun,  
Do Do Do Do_ AHHH FRED GET OUT NOW _"_

Fred stuttered an apology and closed the bathroom door back round his eyes wide at what he had seen, he whistled slightly under his breath wondering where she'd be hiding that figure, this thought was disturbed however, by a very angry Hermione wrenching the door back open clutching a towel wrapped tightly around her to her chest.

"Just what did you think you were doing!"

"Erm," Fred started looking round nervously, "It was an accident I swear, I heard you singing and was going to come in and tease you, not that it was bad! Just because… well I'm a Weasley twin that's just what we do, and I didn't hear the shower running so I opened the door… Hadn't occurred to me that you'd just got out of the shower, honestly Hermione I didn't mean to…"

Hermione put a hand up to shush him realising that this apology could go on for a very long time, "Honestly Fred it may be an idea to knock before you walk into a bathroom".

"Er... yeah I'll bear that in mind." A voice in the back of his head told him that he had no intention of knocking if it meant he got to see her in all her glory again, he mentally slapped himself for being such a perv. Hermione gave him a tight smile still clearly embarrassed and made her way across the hall to the room she shared with Ginny.

Fred walked down the stairs of the Burrow and made his way to the table where breakfast was being set out. It was Saturday so pretty much every member of his family was there. The stumbling on the stairs announced the arrival of the sleepy Harry and Ron and a couple of minutes later Hermione appeared, her wand dried hair swept into a messy bun on the top of her head. Fred noticed that she was refusing to make eye contact with him. This suited him for the time being as it seemed he could not drag his eyes away from her, not now knowing what lay beneath those clothes. Not that she seemed to wearing much today, only a pair of very short shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt, in fact tearing his eyes away from her he realised that everyone was wearing as little as possible, even his dad had a pair of cargo shorts on.

It was now early August. Harry's birthday had been and gone, as had Bill and Fleurs first wedding anniversary. Ginny would be seventeen in two days' time and was practically giddy with excitement about it. It had been a blisteringly hot summer so far. Days not in work had been spent instead by the pond at the bottom of the Weasley's garden. Harry, Hermione and Fleur were sporting a very impressive tan's whereas the Weasley's freckles all seemed to have expanded and multiplied giving the illusion that they had all gained a bit of colour. Hermione's parents had returned to England at the end of June but their house had been destroyed by death eaters at some point during the war. Realising that it wouldn't be long until Hermione would have been moving out anyway they had decided to move to a smaller property with a small guest room fitting for Hermione to stay in when she visited but not live in. This suited Hermione as it meant that she could remain in the wizarding world but still visit her parents when she wished to.

Hermione and Fred were still meeting almost every night. This had not stopped even though Fred had now moved out with George to the flat above their shop, with Hermione apparating to the flat around midnight and leaving a few hours later. She also found that she was spending an awful lot of time at the shop during the day under the illusion of helping the twins with their products. George had realised exactly what was going on between his twin and the younger girl but had chosen not to say anything, they'd work it out in their own time he thought.

Once breakfast was finished most of the family made their way outside, with Percy being the only exception citing that he needed to pop to the office for something and promising his Mum he'd come to dinner the following day. Mrs Weasley and Fleur settled on the bench just outside the kitchen door with cups of ice tea chatting about ways to incorporate Bill's love of rare meat into a diet suitable for Fleur, Mr Weasley turned to Bill and mentioned needing help on a muggle contraption in his shed leaving the rest to wander down towards the pond.

Hermione settled herself on a conjured blanket opening a clearly well-read book next to Ginny who was sunbathing. The boys had started kicking around a ball after Harry had explained what football was for what felt like the hundredth time. After an hour however, the heat had increased dramatically and they were all staring at the pond longingly.

Fred looked over to the girls to suggest they joined them and was met by an empty blanket. He looked around and saw Ginny and Hermione walking down to the pond both in their swimsuits. He stopped and stared unashamedly at the retreating figure of Hermione, swearing and drawing the attention of the other boys.

"Bludey hell, Ron why didn't you tell us Hermione had an arse on her like that?" George muttered as he followed Fred's line of sight.

"Erm… I didn't know…" Ron replied also staring, "Where's she been hiding that?"

"OI!"

The three boys turned around and saw a very angry Harry glaring at them.

"If that was me staring at your sister you'd all go mad! Even though I'm actually in love with and dating Ginny! Hermione is as good as my sister and you can't just demean her like that! It's quite simple, you either don't stare at her or you can stare at her but you will bludey well have the decency to date her!" Harry half shouted, attempting to keep his voice down so the girls wouldn't hear him, "The same rules apply to you lot with Hermione as they do to me with Ginny, have I made myself clear?!".

"Yeah, I've kissed her and felt nothing so I'll leave it. Sorry mate you're right, not seen you that riled up in a while." Ron laughed somewhat nervously, trying to get a smile out of his best friend.

"Sorry wonder-boy, she's too much hassle for me anyway." George chimed in, clapping Harry on the back.

"I'll take that on board," Fred said, aware that his twin was the only one who realised that he hadn't dismissed the idea of dating Hermione like his brothers had, "Might have to repeat that protective speech to Charlie when he's back though we all know how much of a perv he is." Even as he said it the creature in him roared at the idea of Charlie hitting on Hermione.

He turned towards the pond and looked at the other boys, winking and raising a finger up to his lips he jerked his head towards the pond, once they had all gathered his meaning they all started to quietly run towards the pond.

"Bludey hell Hermione the way those boys were looking at you then!" Ginny laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well it's not going to be me they're staring at is it! Don't worry by the looks of it they've all be thoroughly told off by Harry, he's gone into to full protective brother mode!"

"Nothing that they wouldn't do if they caught him doing the same." Hermione smiled.

"Have you told them that you can't sleep? You're still sneaking out every night don't think I haven't noticed."

"No, it's nothing really I just can't sleep," Hermione shifted nervously, "It's very quiet… bit too quiet, what are they up t…AHHH, merlin boys really was that completely necessary!" Hermione exclaimed as the three boys leapt in the pond sending a wave towards the two girls. She was attempting to frown but a smile was creeping onto her lips as she saw the funny side.

"Yep, completely," Fred said winking at her, he laughed at her facial expression as she tried to contain her grin before he let out a huge yawn, "Sorry, I'm knackered, fixing the shops taking its toll."

"Nothing to do with you disappearing every night between midnight and dawn then?" George smirked.

Ginny stopped mid revenge splash to Harry and stared at George. Blinking rapidly her eyes then flicked between Fred and Hermione as if trying to work out something. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she opened her mouth as if to shriek. Acting quickly Hermione sent a large splash in Ginny's direction. Ginny spluttered and everyone looked at Hermione confused.

"Her *cough* Hermione, *cough* when were you gonna tell me!" Ginny spluttered out eventually.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked looking between the two witches.

"That she and Fred have been sleeping together!" Ginny announced loudly.

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry shouted, both looking thoroughly annoyed at Fred.

"What! No! We're not!" Fred said caught between amusement and shock.

"We're not doing _that_! Honestly, we're just talking. It started the night we came back from Hogwarts, we're just both having a few issues sleeping without, you know, war related flashbacks and we've found we're both comfortable talking to each other." Hermione chimed in.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione? We could've helped you." Harry looked at Hermione sadly.

"Honestly, I would have its just Fred got there first, and after a while, it became easier just to talk to him, save explaining it all again." Everyone nodded slightly but the pond stayed silent as everyone mulled this new information over. That is until George slipped on the ponds slippy bottom and fell under causing everyone to laugh loudly.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other both trying to read what the other was thinking.

Both George and Ginny noticed this look and Ginny made a mental note to have a word with George about what he knew. She was pretty sure there was more going on here than they all, perhaps even Hermione and Fred, knew.

* * *

Hermione apparated into the twins flat later that night.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." The boy at the table said as he handed her a steaming cup.

"I almost didn't, but I realised it would be silly not to. They just jumped to the wrong conclusion that's all." She replied taking a large gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, bludey idiots." Fred chuckled as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Fred…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you sleeping?"

"Erm as in, am I having nightmares?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Er…"

"Because I'm not…" Hermione chewed her lip nervously.

Fred sat back in his chair and eyed the witch before him, "Me neither."

"Then why… Why are we still erm here? Why are we still meeting?"

"Well I think I know why I'm meeting you, why are you meeting me?"

Hermione got up and put her now empty cup in the sink. When she turned around Fred was also on his feet. She looked at him watching his every move.

"I'm not sure. I think I know but I'm still confused…" She trailed off looking into Fred's bright, blue eyes.

He took a step closer.

"You see Hermione. If it's the same reason as mine there is something we could do about it."

She took a tentative step towards him.

"What would you suggest?"

"Well something that would solve the dilemma we clearly both have"

Fred reached out and tucked a stray hair under Hermione's ear.

"Oh? And what dilemma would that be?"

"That neither of us can leave the other alone."

"Oh and that's…"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"We should stop talking."

And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. Hermione immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck trying to pull him down so he was at a better height. Sensing her problem he lifted her up, his hands on that arse he'd been thinking about since he saw her in the bathroom earlier that day. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer desperate to get as close to him as possible, it then became acutely evident as to just how much Fred was enjoying himself in this new situation. Breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes and then down to his… problem. He slowly put her down expecting her to be scared or even disgusted with him.

Hermione however surprised him. She stepped away and slowly lifted the hem of her pyjama top and took it off revealing a lacy black bra. Throwing the top to him she turned and walked down the hall way and into the room she knew was Fred's. A few seconds later a hand poked out of the door waving a bra around cheekily.

Fred grinned widely. And practically ran into the room the door shutting behind him.

* * *

 **A.N. Credit to Stop by the Spice Girls which came out in March 1998 whilst the Trio were on the run, I figure as a muggle born Hermione may have been likely to have caught up with the latest music when she got back and let's face it everyone loves the spice girls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

"You all right Hermione?" Ginny's voice punctured through her trance like state.

"What? Oh sorry yeah I'm fine thank you". She had been staring out into the garden where Fred was currently de-gnoming. He had caught her staring about five minutes previously and had taken his top off to tease her further. Every now and again he'd give a little shake and send a wink in her direction. "I think I may go for a walk. See if I can find somewhere peaceful to read my book." She said still staring out of the window. She gave Ginny a slight wave not really aware of what she was doing and turned and walked out of the door. Ginny leaned forward to see what Hermione had been staring at. There was however nobody there, she frowned and wondered exactly what was going on with her best friend lately and, whether, it had anything to do with a certain brother of hers.

The boy who had previously occupied the space by the window was now in his fathers shed having apparated away from his chore when he noticed Hermione walk outside. The door creaked open, and the petite witch took a tentative step in. Within seconds the door had been kicked shut and she was hoisted onto the work bench, a hand was immediately tangled in her bushy mane whilst another placed over her dress on her leg and firm lips were crushed onto hers.

"I. Missed. You." Fred groaned out in between kisses.

"It's only been an hour." Hermione replied laughing which quickly became a moan when his lips met her neck.

"Far too long. See you've missed me Mi. You're practically gagging for it."

Hermione was to distracted by where his hand, which had now made its way under her dress and was creeping upwards, to scold him for the nickname or the comment, she didn't really feel she could deny it at the moment.

"Fred! Mate where are you Mum's about to do her nut it, lunch is ready and you were meant to be de-gno… oh… well then what's going on here?" Having been so wrapped up in each other they had both failed to notice George nearing the shed until it was too late. They turned around eyes wide looking very much like rabbits caught in headlights. George leaned against the door, smirking and raising an eyebrow as Hermione hastily pulled her dress down and Fred hoisted his pants back up his legs.

"When did you undo my bra?!" Hermione half whispered as she reached behind her.

"When did you unzip my trousers?!" Fred fired back with a wink.

"When did this start happening?!" George chimed in grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Errrr…" Was all he was met with.

"Go on tell me please, nothing this interesting's happened in ages!"

"Er well you know when Ginny accused us of sleeping together?" Fred looked awkwardly at his twin.

"Yeah?"

"That night…"

"Bludey hell Fred, so what you were curious after Ginny had brought it up and you thought you might as well give it a go?"

"Er sort of, it was brought to our attention that day in the pond…" Hermione looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here having this conversation.

"Blimey, I knew it would happen sooner than later" George let out a low whistle, "Hang on! That was a month ago!" Hermione and Fred looked at their feet, "You've been shagging for a month! When were you gonna tell me?"

"Erm, when the time was right I guess…" Fred trailed off.

George looked at his twin who was holding Hermione's hand trying to make her look at him. When she did Fred smiled down at her and she gave him a small one in return, they both looked happy, despite their embarrassment. George grinned.

"Right if you two have finished getting jiggy lunch is ready so if you don't want everyone to click you two are missing at the same time I suggest you get a shift on." And with that he left the shed.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"So, George knows." Hermione said.

"Yeah but he won't say a word."

"Good. Not that I want to hide this! It's just that I'm rather enjoying myself, I like the secret, is that weird?"

"No, I'm quite enjoying having you all to myself for now thank you," Fred answered with a wink, "And besides you know the moment Mum finds out she'll have us half way down the bludey aisle." Hermione laughed at this comment. He loved the sound of her laugh, it sounded soppy but it was like music to him, every day he spent with this girl the harder he found it to deny the truth. He was falling for her, and falling quickly at that.

They made their way into the burrow and sat at the table. Fred struck up a conversation with Ron about the Chudley Cannon's match the night before, turns out they'd lost 250 to 0, Ron was in a foul mood because of it. Hermione was talking to Harry about auror training. He and Ron have been in the academy now for just over a month and both seemed to be loving it. At this moment Ginny came bounding down the stairs with a small black object in her hand.

"Hermione this has been making noises all day. I found it in your bag, what is it?" She asked looked at the object curiously.

"It's a mobile phone. You know how muggles phone each other? Well this is a portable version so you can contact people on the go you see. Mum got it for me so she can contact me in emergencies." Hermione answered whilst the Weasley's looked at the phone suspiciously. She looked at the tiny screen and noted with alarm that she had 17 missed calls and 8 text messages.

 _SMS: Hermione ring me ASAP. Mum_

 _SMS: Hermione answer your phone!_

 _SMS: Please sweetheart._

 _SMS: Hermione?_

 _SMS: For goodness sake Hermione!_

 _SMS: Hermione. We're at St Mary's Hospital._

 _SMS: Hermione you need to come now. It's your Dad darling he's very ill._

 _SMS: Please answer. I need you here. I can't do this by myself._

Hermione looked up. Tears streaming down her face. The phone in her hand started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Mum! I'm so sorry. I'd left my phone upstairs. I know I'm sorry. Is he okay? Oh god, I'm coming Mum, I'm on my way, Love you too".

She looked around the room her eyes meeting Fred's. He looked on in shock.

"My dad… he's had a heart attack." And she then ran full pelt up the stairs and came down with her bag. Giving the Weasley's and Harry one last desperate look she disappeared out of the door and apparated away with a pop.

* * *

 **a.n. Gotta have a bit of drama sorry.**

 **Everyone remember back in the day when every text came through in massive letters with SMS on the front or I am I showing how old I am. Hope you're enjoying. Feel free to review or PM me with suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

Hermione apparated back into the Burrow later that night. Walking into the sitting room she noted the Weasley family and Harry were all sat around quietly. Harry and Ron were having a very subdued game of chess, George was next to Ginny on the sofa with a deck of cards, Mrs Weasley was sat in her chair knitting in hand, perhaps starting on this year's batch of Christmas jumpers, and Mr Weasley was tinkering with a light bulb on the coffee table. She looked around seeking Fred and was suddenly swept into his arms as he appeared at the side of her, she let out a small squeak alerting the others to her presence.

Fred released her and looked into her eyes, she gave him a very small smile and turned to the room. "He's going to be okay." Everyone visibly relaxed. A tear ran down Mrs Weasley's face, she was so relieved, the fear that this young girl who had gone through so much already might have lost a parent had been overwhelming, she did however happily note the hand of her son's that was firmly clasped in Hermione's.

"He's in a stable condition. It was touch and go for a while but he's had surgery and seems to be doing okay." Hermione continued.

"Oh dear come here," Mrs Weasley rushed over and hugged her, "I hope he recovers soon."

"Thank you, thing is this isn't the first time this has happened. He's had heart problems for years," Hermione sniffed, "Funny thing though, Mum said he barely had a murmur in Australia, she thinks because he was so relaxed." Fred gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her to him. Looking up he realised every eye was on them.

"Think your secret may be out mate." George piped up. Everyone laughed and went back to what they had been doing before Hermione's arrival and a far more chipper atmosphere filled the room.

Fred turned to look at Hermione. "There goes our alone time, you watch Mum will be on our backs once she feels it suitable to bring it up after your Dad's heart attack. I'm glad he's okay by the way, how's your Mum?"

"Thank you, she seems okay, she's a strategist my Mum. She deals quite well with high pressure situations, I think she was more worried that I wasn't replying to her," Fred smiled, Hermione's Mum sounded very similar to Hermione, "And give your Mum a little credit she means well, she might not bring up anything!" Hermione finished with a laugh.

"Oh this is so exciting! I knew I'd get you in the family somehow Hermione! It'll be so nice to plan another wedding!" Mrs Wealsey exclaimed happily from her chair.

Fred looked down at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Bludey hell Mum, any chance I can propose in my own time," sensing Hermione's alarm he quickly added, "And it won't be any time soon!". Laughing to himself he looked down at his girlfriend. How bad could his family knowing be?

* * *

As it turns out his family knowing was bludey awful. He was mercilessly teased by his brothers and Harry had given him a very strict talking to, similar to the one they'd given him when they'd found out about Ginny the first time. Whilst over moon at the prospect that she may one day gain Hermione as a daughter Mrs Weasley knowing about them proved slightly problematic. She now watched them both like a hawk ensuring they were not allowed to sneak off anywhere without her knowing. She installed a very strict no boys and girls in each other's rooms rule which annoyed not only Hermione and Fred but Harry and Ginny as well. She had also started randomly checking both Hermione and Ginny were in their rooms at night, in between that and Hermione spending a lot of time with her parents, Hermione and Fred hadn't had any _alone_ time for in two weeks.

Fred was sat in the flat by himself. George was on a date with Angelina Johnson who he'd been attempting to get to go out with him ever since Fred had given him permission to back in their final year at Hogwarts. He was sat on the chair in the twins living room staring at the wall with a notebook in hand, trying to fix the potion formula for one of their re-launch products, but he was rather distracted. His thoughts were on a certain brunette witch. He was imagining just what he'd do if she was with him right now, he could practically feel her small, yet talented, hands running through his mop of hair and up and down his arms, and her breath on his neck. He was quite lost in his daydream.

"You know if you follow that formula you'll destroy half of Diagon Alley?".

Fred leapt round in surprise. Hermione stood there, smirk evident on her lips, as she watched her boyfriend's face turn from shock to confusion to a vibrant grin.

"How on earth did you manage to get past Mum?"

"Me and Ginny transfigured a cushion to look sort of like me sleeping from a distance, providing she doesn't get to close she should be fooled."

Fred looked impressed, "They don't call you the smartest witch of your age for nothing."

"It was actually Ginny's idea. She and Harry have been doing the same so they can sneak off to Percy's old room at night." Fred's face dropped. He didn't really want that thought in his head not with his baby sister! He made a mental note not to mention it to any of his brothers lest they do what Voldermort never could and kill Harry Potter. He didn't think he had a leg to stand on when it came to lecturing Harry about Ginny knowing what he was doing with Hermione who might as well be scar-heads sister.

Hermione laughed at the look on Fred's face. His attention was brought back to look at her and that's when he noticed her attire. She was wearing a trench coat with what looked to be over the knee socks. The trench coat was tied loosely at the waist and he could see an awful lot of skin. Her long curly hair was twisted up in a clip. Noticing him looking her up and down she gave a seductive grin and brought her hands forward to his chest and, giving him a soft push, made him sit back on the chair as he watched her with wide eyes.

"Is George out all night?" She asked, her voice low.

"I… erm, would expect so" Fred replied nervously. Hermione reached for the belt of the coat and agonisingly slowly untied it. Shrugging the coat off she threw it behind him revealing a silky black negligee. Fred just stared. Hermione unhurriedly moved the straps of the negligee off her shoulders and let it slip down her body, reaching up she took the clip out of her hair and shook her head letting it fall into a mass of beautiful, unruly curls.

"Do you like it Freddie? Its new." She said moving her hands over the black and purple lace bra that adorned her chest.

Fred made a strangled sound at the back of his throat.

"And how about the socks? Do you like them? They're so soft" As she ran her hand down the length of her leg touching the soft fabric watching Fred.

"And these?" Her hand moved up to the matching pants and she slowly tucked her finger under the hem running it along the side of her hip.

"What do you think Freddie? Do you like them? Or should I take them back?" She asked bending down as if to put the negligee back on.

At this Fred grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He crushed his lips to hers and let his hands roam freely, moving their bodies slowly together. "Don't. You. Dare." He growled into the kiss and Hermione smiled against his lips and started moaning, she broke the kiss and arched her back as the movements started to hit just the right spot.

Watching his girlfriend in such a state of ecstasy was too much for Fred and he suddenly realised how many clothes he still had on. Luckily Hermione was clearly thinking the same thing as she reached down to the hem of Fred's top and lifted it off running her hands over his quidditch honed chest and down to his zipper.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." She hissed as he continued to move against her. Lifting her up he made quick work of his trousers and his boxers and grinned as she unashamedly stared at him in all his glory.

"Now you are." He stated and reached behind her to unclip her bra. She then bent to remove her pants and socks.

"Leave the socks!" He said and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Fred Weasley. Never would have pegged you for a sock fetish kinda guy." She winked at him rolling the socks back up her leg. He growled and pulled her too him and hoisted her up.

"Don't tease me Mi, I have a you fetish."

"Oh well you better do something about it then." She said nipping his lip before pulling his lips to hers and tugging at his hair. He moved them back against the wall and pushed his way in. Hermione moaned loudly and he could feel her finger nails scratching at his back. He loved it when she came undone.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning in Fred's bed. Their night of passion had eventually led to his bedroom, but not before they had made their way round almost every surface in the twins flat. She could hear whistling coming from the kitchen. She turned and saw that Fred was still asleep next to her. Looking at the clock she shot upright, 11.00am. Mrs Weasley will have been up for hours. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts of Fred's she ran to the living room in search of her coat from the night before and ran head long into George.

"Wow, slow down where's the fire?" He asked with a laugh.

"At the burrow with your Mum if I'm not quick!"

"Don't worry Hermione, Ginny's covered for you, she's told Mum that you've gone to see your parents so you're in the clear for the whole day," Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Coffee?" George asked her.

"Yes please."

Fred awoke about half an hour later to the sound of laughing. Shoving on a pair of boxers he walking into the kitchen to find George and Hermione laughing over a pot of coffee. Quirking an eyebrow, he grabbed himself a cup and started to pour.

"How was your date?" He asked his brother.

"That's what I was just telling Hermione," George answered with a grin, "It went incredibly well. That is until this morning where I was chased from the premises by Mrs Johnson as she threw all her saucepans at me."

Fred let out a bark of a laugh, "Oh mate, why's it always you!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"George has a tendency to be thrown out of the house of his erm lady friends by angry parents, this is what the 6th time?"

Hermione giggled and winked at George as he pretended to pout.

"At least I made it out with all of my clothes this time!" He responded throwing a piece of scrunched up paper at Fred.

"Yes, it would be a shame for you to be in public in your boxers once again. Hey at least it wasn't in front of customers this time." Hermione said cheekily. George stared at her and then looked at Fred shocked.

"You told her! Are we sharing all our secrets now!" He exclaimed much to the amusement of Fred and Hermione.

"What can I tell you, she'd got a way of getting these things out of me" Fred smirked coming to stand behind Hermione and slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Well! Did he ever tell you about the towel incident?" Fred paled as his twin spoke.

"No! What happened?" Hermione grinned relishing in her boyfriend's unease.

"Well when Fred was going out with Katie back in our fifth year he wasn't really that good to her. He kept forgetting about dates with her and she was getting really annoyed. She kept running up to me and screaming at me because she got confused between me and Fred. Anyway, one day Fred had promised to take her to Hogsmead and buy her a nice lunch and she'd apparently been telling Angelina how excited she was because Fred finally seemed interested. Oh, did I mention it was also their sixth month anniversary? Well it was, so Fred had promised to meet Katie outside the Three Broomsticks at 10am, only he never showed. We'd all been to play Quidditch instead, and he'd completely forgotten about her. Me, Fred, and Lee had only just got out of the showers when Katie came storming in. Angelina had apparently sent her straight up to our dormitory and she comes in like a bludey hurricane. She looks between me and Fred and he steps forward all cocky like 'Babe if you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask'… which turned out to be the wrong thing to say. She started throwing spells and all our belongings at him forcing him towards to door, and eventually he ran down the stairs to the common room to escape her but not before Katie cast a vanishing spell at the towel. So, Fred ran full pelt through the common room stark naked with Katie still firing spells at him and out of the portrait hole and promptly tripped over pulling a rather stunned Professor McGonagall with him. She was furious as you can imagine. He got detention with her for three months!" George and Hermione were doubled over at this point and Hermione had tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Oh my, that's hilarious! I remember hearing about one of the Weasley twins being naked in the common room but I was in third year at the time so I didn't pay much notice. I can't believe that, go Katie!" Hermione eventually spluttered out.

"Go Katie! She cast a spell that spelt 'We're over Pig' on my chest! Took a month before it disappeared!". Fred said indignantly.

"Serves you right! If you ever do that to me Fred Weasley I'll do far worse than that." Hermione said with a grin but the look in her eye said she was deadly serious.

"I feel like I've grown up slightly since then." Fred said proudly.

"I wouldn't go that far mate, think you might just actually like Hermione," George laughed, "Speaking of which Hermione I'm assuming these belong to you? Only they're a bit small to be Fred's." He was dangling Hermione's knickers from the night before practically cackling as Hermione shrieked and reached for them.

At this point the fire glowed green and out fell Ginny, Harry and Ron. They looked up at the scene and Harry groaned pulling a disgusted face and covered his eyes.

"What the hell have we just walked in on," Ron smirked, "Knew you were lying about her being at her parents Gin."

Hermione snatched the pants off George and threw them in the direction of Fred's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

"We thought we'd see if you guys wanted to go for lunch, of course I hadn't told them you were here as well. Didn't want big mouth here to accidently tell Mum." Ginny pointed towards Ron.

"OI! I can keep a secret." Ron said looking annoyed.

"When you absolutely have to," Hermione smiled and Ron stuck out his tongue at her, "Mature Ronald."

"Is it lunch already?" Fred looked at the time, "Can't say no to food, we'll go get dressed." As he pulled Hermione out of her chair giving her a sly wink.

"Remember to cast a good silencing charm please." George threw at them pompously.

Harry groaned and flopped down on the sofa, he shifted slightly sitting on something weird, reaching under he pulled out a lacy purple and black bra. He let out a loud shout and dropped it on the floor as Hermione quickly ran forward to retrieve it. George, Fred, Ron and Ginny laughed hysterically at the uncomfortable look on the boy wonders face. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy :) Probably won't be able to update again until next Tuesday at the earliest so this is a bit longer to keep you going.**

 **I'd like to think of Harry being really uncomfortable with Hermione having a proper boyfriend. A bit like how Ron was with Ginny in the books. I am a strict Hermione and Harry are friends/brother and sister person!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me a while I've had 4 assignments in over the last few days, I've said it once I'll say it again never do a master's guys.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews.**

* * *

"Fred… Fred! Fredddiiiieee!"

Fred awoke to the sound of his girlfriend's voice filling the flat.

"FRED! Fred I swear to god if you're still in bed!"

Fred leapt out of bed and was quickly shovelling on some trousers as Hermione practically threw the door open.

"Fred! We're supposed to be at my parents in 10 minutes why aren't you dressed!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him. He thought she looked hot as hell when she was angry but he knew her well enough to know that if he told her that she'd probably kill him.

"Er, sorry me and George were up late putting the finishing touches to the store for re-opening tomorrow, give me five minutes." He said hurriedly giving her a kiss on the cheek as he ran to the bathroom.

When he reappeared 5 minutes later he found Hermione sat in his chair reading the re-opening flyer for the store.

"You ready?" He asked and she looked up and smiled, reaching for his hand she apparated them out of his room with a quick pop. They landed in a little garden looking up and a picturesque, tudor style house.

"This is cute, very you" He said winking at her.

"Yeah it's nice isn't it, different to the old house though," She looked sad for a second, "Sometimes when I come to meet my parents I still go there first, I miss it, I grew up there you know and I made them give it up." Her eyes started to fill with water.

"You saved their lives Hermione. That was the first place the death eaters went when they realised you lot weren't on the train to Hogwarts, none of us knew at the time that you'd sent your parents to Australia, you should have seen Mum, she didn't sleep all night, she was so worried that the auror's were going to say that your parents were dead. You did the right thing Hermione." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Hermione slipped an arm around his waist and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a short, sweet kiss running a hand slowly up and down her arm.

A throat cleared behind them and they broke apart. Hermione's parents were standing by the patio door, her Mum was smiling and her Dad was quirking an eyebrow.

"So, you must be Fred." Her Dad said holding out a hand out to Fred who shook it nervously.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you properly!" Hermione's Mum ran forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Let the boy breathe Jean, come on in you two."

They walked in and all took a seat in the cosy living room, Hermione and Fred on the couch and Hermione's parents each in an armchair.

"So, you're one of the twins right?" Her Dad asked.

"Yes Sir, there's me and then there's my brother George, and the rest of the rabble obviously."

"Call me John, and you run a joke shop?"

"Yeah, it was pretty much destroyed during the war but we're worked hard to get it up and running again, we re-open tomorrow."

"And it's successful?"

"Daddy! What is this, 20 questions? The shop was always heaving before the war I'm sure it'll be equally as popular now." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes towards her Mum.

"Sorry Fred, didn't mean to pry, just want to make sure Hermione's in good hands, you're erm… not quite the Weasley we were expecting, always thought she'd end up with your brother." Her Dad shrugged.

"Speak for yourself! I always thought Ron was such a nice lad but he and our little bossy boots would end up killing each other." Jean piped up smiling at her daughter.

"Oi! I'm not bossy!" Hermione pouted causing Fred and her Mum to laugh, "How are you feeling Daddy?"

"Oh, I'm alright pumpkin. But… the Doctors a bit worried about how I'm going to be as the weather turns colder so, your Mother and I, we've… erm come up with a solution…"

"We're going back to Australia sweetie." Jean spoke watching Hermione's face worriedly.

"But… you just got back." Hermione's voice was quiet and Fred reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I know darling, but it's for the best. We're keeping this house and we'll be back in the summer, but we have to do this for us. You're so grown up now sweetie we feel like we can step back and let you live your life. Besides you can come and see us whenever you like, you can do that appearing thing and come join us for some holidays. Oh, Hermione baby don't cry." Jean quickly got up and ran to her daughter pulling her into a hug.

"Mum," Hermione choked out, "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too sweetie, we love you more than anything in this world."

John looked at Fred and gave a small nod to the side with his head. Leading Fred to the kitchen they took a seat at the table.

"We'll leave them to it for a while, sorry to drop that on your first visit."

"That's all right. Glad you're feeling better. Hermione will be fine, she just wants the best for you, that's why she sent you there in the first place."

John looked thoughtful for a minute, "Tell me son, this war, was it as bad as I think it was, Hermione still skirts around details, was she really in danger?"

"I won't lie to you, it was bad. There were days where we didn't know if we'd make it till sunset. Me and George we barely made it out of the shop when they came and my Dad had to fight his way out of the ministry when they came for him. Everyone thought I was dead in the final battle, it was pretty hairy. We had no idea if Hermione, Harry and Ron were even alive whilst they were on the run. It was awful. All I know is, if it wasn't for those three then… well I can't bear to think about what would've happened." Fred looked down at the table as he spoke. Hermione's dad looked at the boy before him, how could someone so young have gone through so much, and then there was Hermione, his little girl, it broke his heart to know she could have died and he wouldn't have even remember she existed.

Hermione entered the kitchen with her mother behind her, she went to her Dad and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess."

* * *

Hermione and Fred apparated back into the burrow that evening for Sunday dinner. After eating, the two of them, Harry, Ginny and Ron all made their way outside and sat in the grass.

"So, their moving back to Australia?" Ginny asked after Hermione explained what had happened on their visit to see her parents.

"Yeah, for at least six months each year when it's too cold here, I'm happy for them I really am, but I just got them back, and now they're going again," Hermione sniffed trying not to start crying, "But on the positive side they loved Fred." Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Not this again." Harry groaned.

"Oh, Harry honestly, it's not anything we don't do." Ginny said dragging her boyfriend by the scruff of his shirt to her and kissing him soundly. When they resurfaced Harry looked very pleased with himself.

"You guys excited for the store reopening?" Ron asked giving Harry a punch to snap him out of his trance.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great, be nice to do something again that's not yanno, cleaning," George laughed, "Speaking of which we should be getting going brother of mine." He said clapping Fred on the back.

"You're right, early start and all," Fred said as he stood up and stretched and pulled Hermione to her feet, "You coming or staying Mi?"

"I'm coming just let me grab a change of clothes for the morning. Can you cover for me Gin?"

"Sure, gives me an excuse to sneak up to see Harry anyway." Ginny replied leaning in for another kiss.

"WHAT!" Ron and George erupted at the same time.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other. Fred quickly grabbed George's shoulder and apparated him away, presumably to their flat, and Hermione pulled Ron quickly into the Burrow trying to calm him down as she went.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She was smiling at him and shrugged her shoulders at her brother's antics. He reached out a hand and helped her up and, slinging his arm around her shoulders, they walked back into the house, at a considerably slower pace than Hermione and Ron.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's not long. I wanted to do something with Hermione's parents as I'm not really sure how to write them so I've sort of chickened out and sent them back to Australia.**

 **Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **A/N: We're gonna skip forward a bit here.**

* * *

December 1998

Fred was sweeping the shop floor. It had been completely trashed today what with the last-minute Christmas shoppers. He swore that was the last time he let George have the day off. He looked up as the bell above the door chimed alerting him to someone entering the store.

"We're closed sorry." He called out to the darkness.

"Even for me?" A sultry voice came out of the shadows. Fred looked around trying to find the source of the voice, he put the broom down and removing his apron he started to walk around the store peeking around the shelves.

"I'm never shut for you baby. Where are you?"

"You'll have to come and find me Freddie," Hermione's voice came from the other side of the shop, "I'm waiting."

"Don't tease me Mi."

"Oh, but it's so fun… Boy it's hot in here, I might have to take some layers off."

"Hermione…" Fred practically moaned as he looked around desperately, "Stop teasing."

"But I'm enjoying myself."

"I'll get you back for this Mi, where are you." He heard the bell on the register ring and he rushed around the corner. His jaw practically hit the floor as he spotted her. Hermione was perched on top of the counter, one leg crossed over the other as she leant back on her hands, her head was slightly over the side and her long, curly hair cascaded down her back and he noticed a fluffy Christmas hat perched upon her head. She was wearing very little else, only a matching set of red and white underwear. Her face was bare apart from a sweep of red lipstick adorning her lips.

Fred practically ran to her but was stopped by Hermione's foot on his chest.

"Not so fast Mr, do you know how long it's been since I saw you."

"Too long baby," Fred ran his fingers along her outstretched leg, "I know I've been neglecting you."

"You have," Hermione pouted, "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Oh, well I have some ideas." And with that Fred pushed Hermione's leg to the side and swooped in, kissing her squarely on the lips.

* * *

"Fred, are you down here? George where is your brother?"

"I dunno Mum, he must have left early, maybe he's gone out for the day with Hermione or something."

"I've barely seen you two this month! You've not even been coming to Sunday dinners and I know for a fact that you're shut on a Sunday! I've had to come here myself to drag you both round for this week's dinner and now your brothers off doing Merlin knows what with Hermione!"

Hermione and Fred awoke to George and Mrs Weasley coming down the stairs to the store. They both leapt up quickly as they entered.

"Oh, there you are Fred, Hermione where have you b… Hermione why are you wearing Fred's shirt… Fred why aren't you wearing a shirt… What is going on here?" Mrs Wealsey's voice became shrill towards the end of her sentence.

"I errrrrr spilt some coffee on my top and errrr Fred here errr lent me his whilst he got the stain out of mine." Mrs Weasley looked like she hadn't bought it at all.

"Really oh well pass that top right over I'll get the stain out right away." Hermione could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on the matriarch's face.

"Mum!" George said loudly, "Have you seen our latest product? Come with me I'll show you." And he dragged his mother off to the other side of the shop.

Hermione scrambled around for the clothes she had haphazardly removed the night before and handed Fred's top back to him. When Mrs Weasley returned she looked at the two of them and inwardly smiled, they really did look sweet.

"Right then. Can I expect you three at the Burrow in half an hour for lunch?"

"Course Mum wouldn't miss it." Fred said slinging his arm around his Mum's shoulder as George did the same the other side. They both swooped down and kissed her on either cheek. She blushed and batted them away smiling and disapparated back home to the Burrow.

"In the shop guys really? I have to work here." George said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, like I didn't walk in on you and Angelina on the kitchen table the other week." Fred replied quirking an eyebrow at his twin.

George smiled looking off into the distance, "Oh good times."

"Eww, snap out of it perv." Hermione hit him in the stomach as she walked around the counter to retrieve her shoes.

"Perv! I am no perv!" George exclaimed, his face contorted in mock outrage. He then smirked as he noticed something hanging from a nearby shelf, "Yanno Hermione… one day I'm going to walk into a room and not find one of your bra's!" He picked the red bra off the shelf and started swinging it round.

Hermione gasped and snatched it off him, "See, you are a perv!"

"Oh but you secretly love me." He replied winking.

"You're right George I do, it's been you all along!" Hermione said dramatically running to him.

"Let's ditch Fred and run away together!" George clutched her to him and she laughed loudly.

"OI! Hand's off my girl." Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him.

"What can I say mate, she know's who the better looking twin is."

"Oh please, at least I have all my ears intact."

"Cool it you two," Hermione said laughing, "I'm sorry George, I can't run off with you I've got a thing going with your brother."

George clutched at his chest and pretended to cry, "You're running off with Ron now! Do you have no loyalty?!"

Hermione and Fred hit him on either arm and laughed at his disgruntled face.

"Anyway you two lovebirds, we better get going, Mum will kill us if she has to come here again." George laughed and disapparated with a loud pop.

* * *

Hermione woke up on the 25th of December safely snuggled in her boyfriends arms. What a difference a year makes. This time last year she was sat in that awful tent trying to work out how to tell Harry his wand was broken. Back then she didn't think she'd ever feel safe again. Fred stirred beside her and she looked up into his face as he opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Freddie." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply.

"You all right Mi?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about last year, how everything was so up in the air, and now I'm here with you and I feel so safe. Thank you Freddie."

"Hermione, I'll always be here for you, and, well… er… I've been meaning to tell you something. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I erm, I love you Mi. When I wake up and you're not here I hate it. I love you Hermione, more than anything."

"Oh Freddie, I love you too."

"There's more, don't worry I'm not proposing or anything, at the end of the day you only 19, bit too young for all of that, but you are mature for your age and I'm older and well I thought maybe you would like to erm, move in here?" Hermione looked at Fred wide eyed, "I've spoken to George about it and he's cool with it, he said he's gonna convert the attic and maybe ask Angelina when the times right. I know it's not much and you deserve so much more, but I love you Mi and I want to wake up with you every day. It'll only be for a few years and then we can start to look for another place, a bigger place, one with a garden and a fence and a…" Hermione placed her hand over Fred's mouth to halt the ramblings.

"I'd love to Fred. I love you, and I can't think of anything else I'd rather do than live with you." She leant up and kissed him soundly, he ran a hand through her hair and deepened the kiss, rolling them over so she was on top of him.

"Come on kiddie-winkles up you get," George burst into the room, "No time for sexy-times! Hermione you need to be in your room at the burrow in about five minutes ready for when Mum comes in to wake you up. We'll follow on a few minutes later, oh and happy Christmas!" And with that he left the room.

"Your brother is annoying. But he's right." Hermione said getting out of the bed. She leant over and gave Fred a kiss, grabbed her jumper and disapparated.

Fred sighed watching the spot where she had disappeared, "Oi George! You really need to work on your timing!".

* * *

"And one for you Ron, and Harry and Hermione." Mrs Weasley handed out a squidgy parcel to each of them. Hermione unwrapped hers smiling at the matriarch and unveiled a sky blue jumper with a yellow H on. She'd never got a jumper before, the closest was a pair of warm cotton gloves Mrs Weasley had given her back in fifth year. She looked up at Mrs Weasley a tear in her eye.

"I thought it was about time you got one deary, I'm just sorry it took me this long." Mrs Weasley said to the young girl. Hermione got up and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Don't be silly dear." Mrs Weasley said although she sniffed quickly as if trying not to tear up herself, "Who's turn is it?".

"I'll go next." Hermione said as she reached for a bag and handed everyone a present, as she handed a rectangular parcel to Fred she whispered carefully in his ear, "This is only half of your present, you'll get the rest later." And she sat back down winking at him. Fred shifted on the sofa, boy did he love this girl. He started to tear the paper off the present and revealed a book on muggle jokes and a framed photo of himself and Hermione. It had been taken by Ginny one day back in November when it first started to snow, he watched as the Fred in the photo spun a laughing Hermione round before setting her down and kissing her as the snow started to fall. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her, he didn't have any photo's of them yet, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips whispering a promise to thank her properly later.

"Cool Hermione! This is awesome! Thank you!" George exclaimed. She'd bought him a set of muggle joke props. He currently had a pair a thick rimmed glasses on with a moustache attached.

"You're welcome, thought you two would appreciate a bit humour from my side of the world."

"HERMIONE," Ron yelled, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" He continued holding a small card in his hand.

"Wow, calm down mate what is it?" Charlie said reaching forward for the card, when he saw what was on it his jaw it the floor, "Bludey hell, sorry Mum, but Ron's famous!"

"What is it?" Mr Weasley asked.

"It's a chocolate frog card. I managed to get hold of it before they go into circulation in January. Ron, Harry and I are going to be on cards, along with a few other order members I think, but I though Ron would like the sneak peek.

"Hermione this is the best present ever!" Ron cried hugging Hermione tightly, "Mum look I've got my own card!" He ran over to his mother as the family laughed.

* * *

After dinner they all sat around the living room feeling very well fed. Mrs Tonks had come round after dinner and Teddy was currently being passed around the room for a hold. Hermione was currently having a cuddle with the 9 month old and the little guy kept pulling at her curls and giggling. Hermione was smiling at the baby and pulling faces at him making him laugh. Fred watched her from across the room. She looked happy. That girl who couldn't sleep after the war had evolved into this beautiful, outgoing, young woman who he was completely besotted with. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, he walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair. He reached out to the baby and Teddy grabbed his finger with his tiny hand. The babies hair turned red and he smiled widely up at Fred.

Mrs Weasley let out a contented sigh as she looked around the room. There were times over the past year that she worried that this would never happen. That they would never be all together again. That she'd loose one of her children. But everything seemed to be working out. Her eyes wandered over to Fred and Hermione. They looked so happy. She had never expected it to happen this way, in her head it had always been Ron and Hermione, but now she looked at the young couple she realised how right they were for each other. Hermione had lightened up considerably since the war and Fred was more respectful and grown up. They were good together, and as she watched them with Teddy she realised that this was keeps, that they loved each other and that was never going to change. She smiled at the thought. Everything it seemed was finally going to be okay.

And that's when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

Hermione passed Teddy quickly over to Mrs Tonks and told her to apparate away. Within seconds of the elderly witch disappearing with the baby a jet of red light was fired at the space she had, just seconds ago, occupied. They all took cover behind the seats and sofa's. Harry and Ron were having a whispered conversation and signalled to Hermione that they were going to try and get a better look. She nodded and started to peep over the top of the sofa. She could see at least six or seven figures outside. Miming the number to her best friends they both began whispering again.

"Right, Hermione you, Ginny, Fred and George head to the left, Bill can you Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley go to the right, me and Ron will head at them straight on. Mrs Weasley and Fleur can you stay here and try and get in touch with Kingsley via the floo, if you can't get in touch go to ministry but don't go separately, everyone stay in groups. Be safe everyone." Harry said with authority. At that moment spells started flying everywhere and everyone did as Harry said. Hermione and Ginny dove to the left with the twins on their tails, Hermione had to pull Ginny back quickly as a green flash was sent her way and threw a stunning spell at the man who'd cast it.

It turned out to be a lot more than six. They were dressed as death eaters, the last desperate ones still searching for the life they had been promised by their deceased master.

The auror training was clearly doing Ron and Harry the power of good, they were battling multiple death eaters at once with ease. Percy however, seemed to be struggling and althout Charlie and Bill were doing their best to try and cover him a wayward stunning spell hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground unconscious. But there was nothing anyone could do about him at the time being. A death eater latched on to Ginny's hand and pointed his wand at her head, Hermione charged at him knocking him to the ground. He got up spluttering and leered at Hermione. "Well if it isn't the little, pretty, mudblood, I'm gonna enjoy this." His dirty grin was wiped from his face however as Ginny fired a spell at him and he fell into the snow.

Suddenly a red spell was sent at Bill. Without time to react it hit him straight on and his family watched as deep slash appeared on Bills chest and he fell to the floor, red staining pure white. This set off a chain reaction within the Weasley's, as if loosing all control they all started to fire random spells at the death eaters in pure anger. In this anger however, they had all forgotten to watch their own backs. It was then that it happened. Hermione was attempting to watch Ginny's back as she wildly flung spells at a persistent death eater when she saw it. The green light making its way straight towards Fred. She started to run towards him, it was then that her wand was blasted from her hand and she watched in horror as the spell got closer to her boyfriend. Now unarmed she raised her hands and screamed loudly, "FRED NO!" and it was as if time slowed down. She felt a surge of energy run through her and an incredible flash of blue light emanated from her hands. It surrounded the Weasley's stopping all spells in their tracks and then pulsated out violently knocking the death eaters off their feet as it moved along. Hermione sank to her knees as the distinctive sound of people apparating in could be heard in the garden, by their robes she assumed them to be auror's. She slowly fell backwards and was caught by a pair of strong arms. The last thing she saw was Fred's bright, blue eyes staring down at her looking very, very panicked.

* * *

"How's Bill?" A voice said.

"He's okay, still a bit sore but Fleurs looking after him. Lucky King's got there when he did or he'd have bled out."

"Ginerva what have I told you about calling him King's?"

"It's ok Molly I don't mind. How's the patient?" A deep South African drawl sounded.

"Still not woken up. The healers say she basically drained herself. No-ones produced magic like that in years."

"Trust Hermione to be even more amazing that we thought she was."

"Hermione rival's anyone."

"Got yourself a right tough one there Fred."

"Yeah, he has." Hermione croaked, opening her eyes.

"Hermione!" Fred leapt up from where he'd been sat by her bed and clutched at her hand, "How are you feeling."

"Like I've just ran a marathon."

"Ah Miss Granger nice of you to join us," A small, plump nurse entered the room holding a chart, she looked around the room frowning at everyone, "Why is it every time I kick you all out you come straight back in and seem to double in size, how many times do I need to tell you, four people to bed only!" And she pointed to the door, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Percy, George and Kingsley all shuffled out of the room leaving Fred, Ginny, Harry and Ron to stay with Hermione, "Now Miss Granger, you gave us quite a shock there. I would not recommend doing that ever again, that much magic coursing through a person, well, it's enough to kill you, you were very lucky. You're clearly a very powerful witch Miss Granger, but please remember to exercise some caution. I'll get the healer to come in and check you over, but now you're awake I don't see why you can't go home." The small nurse said briskly and with a quick wave of her wand over Hermione she left the room.

"What exactly happened guys? All I remember is someone sending a killing curse at Fred and me wanting to stop it, I'd lost my wand and all I could think was that I needed to save him." Fred gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a tight smile.

"It was weird," Ron began, "It was like a patronus except more powerful, this band of light just came of you and knocked them all out."

"You made it really easy to arrest them all." Harry continued with a smile.

"Yeah, but after you just kind of sank to the floor and collapsed. You and Bill were rushed here straight away. Bill woke up about three days ago, he's okay by the way, got a new scar though." Ginny finished.

Fred stayed quiet during all of this and simply clung to her hand. The others looked at him and Harry nodded his head towards the door.

"We'll give you guys some privacy."

When they left the room Fred got up and started pacing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked tentatively, "Fred? Fred look at me please! What's wrong?"

"Why'd you do it?" Hermione was astounded by the anger in his voice, "Why Hermione? You nearly died! For what?!"

"I was saving you!"

"Yeah and you nearly died! I nearly lost you! You nearly gave up your life for me!"

"And I'd do it again right now Fred! Why wouldn't I!? I love you!"

"And I love you!" His voice got softer, "Hermione, please don't ever do that again. I don't know what I'd do without you." He sat on her bed and clutched her hands tightly.

"I'm not promising anything Freddie, if I saw you in danger and I could do whatever happened to me again I would, I don't know what I'd do without you either. Freddie, you're the most important thing in my life." He reached forward and hugged her, holding her close to his chest and they stayed like that until the door opened. Kingsley poked his head around the door.

"Not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all Kingsley, you all right?" Answered Fred sitting back down in his seat next to Hermione's bed.

"Is it all right if I speak freely in front of Fred Hermione?"

"Yes, he'll only get it out of me afterwards." At this Fred winked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione I want to talk to you about what happened. You see what you did was incredibly powerful magic. The only other person I knew who could do that much magic without a wand was Dumbledore. There were rumours that Grindelwald had that kind of power to but it was never confirmed. Hermione you need to be careful. If anyone untoward was to discover that you were capable of that kind of power it would make you a target. We've wiped all the death eaters memories who saw you at the Burrow so they won't be a problem and we'll probably do the same to the staff here just to be on the safe side, but Hermione you need to exercise caution with this."

"Blimey Hermione, you don't do anything by half do you." Fred smiled admirably at his girlfriend.

"Now on a lighter note, on the subject of a job Hermione. I know you want to get your exams out of the way so I've arranged for you to sit the exams in January, don't look so panicked you'll be fine. The Department of Magical Law have contacted me and they loved you in your interview back in October. They want you start in February."

"Really!" Hermione squealed in a very un-Hermione type way.

"Now I'll leave you to it. Good to see you on the mend Hermione." And with that he exited the room.

* * *

Hermione was sat on the Weasely's couch with her feet up and a book perched on her lap as she revised for her Newt exams. She was dying for a drink but anytime she tried to get up either Mrs Weasley or Fleur would appear and insist she sat straight back down, she was desperate for some company, everyone was at work apart from Ginny who was still out at Diagon Alley picking up some quidditch supplies, bless her she had attempted to smuggle Hermione out with her but Mrs Weasley had caught them and had led Hermione straight back to the couch. It had been like this for the week Hermione had been out of hospital. Mrs Weasley had even insisted Hermione stay sitting on New Year's Eve. She looked at her watch, just a few more minutes, that's all she had to wait and then they'd all be home from work. At this thought the fire glowed green and out stepped Ginny, she looked at Hermione's desperate face and went into the kitchen appearing seconds later with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You know if you just ask Mum she'd get you one."

"I know but I don't want to be cheeky."

"Mum we're home when's food?" Ron called from the garden.

"Yeah… because her kids are never cheeky right." Ginny winked at her.

"It's ready in a few minutes, can you boys go get changed, and Ginny can you help Hermione to the table?" Mrs Weasley called, Ginny laughed and reached down to help Hermione up.

"I can do it Gin." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know but if Mum comes in and see's you up by yourself she'll kill me." Hermione nodded admittedly at this and allowed Ginny to take her arm and lead her to her seat at the table.

The fire glowed green again and out fell the twins, soon after Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur appeared.

"Percy sends his apologies Molly but he's caught up in some paper work." Mr Weasley said as they all sat around the table.

"Before we eat Fleur and I, well we have an announcement," Bill stood up and took Fleur's hand, "We were going to tell you at Christmas but we erm were interrupted… we're going to have a baby."

Silence fell around the table as everyone stared wide eyed at the pair processing this new information. Mrs Weasley was the first to break the silence.

"OHHHH! MY FIRST GRANDCHILD! Oh Billy come here! Fleur this is such fantastic news!" The Weasley mother shrieked excitably running round to hug both Bill and Fleur. The rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all got up and formed a line to say congratulations.

"I'll have to start knitting," Mrs Wealsey continued crying with happiness, "I'll start on some hats and booties, it'll have to yellow until you find out what you're having. Oh Hermione dear sit back down! Ooo and some little jumpers and cardigans, oh my first grandbaby, this is so exciting!" Hermione obediently sat down in her chair and Fred came over and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Want to stay over at the flat tonight?"

"Yes please Freddie."

"We'll have to tell her eventually you know, that your moving out, she's in a good mood now we could tell her?"

"Yeah I suppose we might as well I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

"We won't I promise."

"I suppose it's worth a try… Mrs Weasley can Fred and I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Of course you can deary, here let me help you." Mrs Weasley took Hermione's arm and 'helped' her into the kitchen.

"Mum, we've got some news…"

"Oh gosh you're not pregnant too are you?!"

"What no! Mum I asked Hermione to move in with me on Christmas day, and she said yes. We're going to live together."

"But you're not married?" The matriarch replied her face set in a hard line.

"I know Mrs Weasley but I don't feel ready for marriage, but I am ready for this. I want to live with Fred. I love him, and if the war taught me anything it's that you have to take any chance at happiness you get." Fred looked at Hermione, talking about the war was a stroke of genius, he really did love this girl. Mrs Weasley's face softened.

"Oh well if you put it like that. I give you my permission. Thank you for telling me. But Fredrick, you better treat her right."

"Trust me Mum, I will." And Mrs Weasley watched as her son pulled his girlfriend to him and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Yes, she thought, these two would be just fine.

* * *

 **Hope you like! Next Chapter will be up at some point, hopefully tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

"Ow! Shit Hermione! When are you gonna move these boxes! What's even in them, oh of course books."

"Leave my girl alone, you technically live upstairs now."

"So, I can't come down and see my brother! I see how it is, you've moved on, you've got Hermione now and you're gonna forget about me. Ow Hermione, mean." George cried melodramatically as Hermione slapped his arm.

"Don't be such a drama queen George, you're here every day for breakfast and you work with him."

"Oh, I don't come here for breakfast Hermione I come here for you." George winked wrapping his arms around her.

"Swear to merlin Georgie if you don't stop hitting on my girl I'm gonna kill you." Fred grinned.

"Yeah, but if they run off together that'll leave me and you Fred." Angelina winked jokingly at Fred as she entered the living room.

"Oi!" George exclaimed.

"Don't worry Georgie I'm perfectly happy with my own girl." Fred laughed as he smacked Hermione's backside. She turned around and winked at him and gave a little shake of her arse as she bent to pick up a box. He watched her unashamedly as she walked into the bedroom, Angelina followed closely behind her with another box and the twins could hear them giggling loudly in Fred's bedroom.

"So, it's going well with Angelina?" Fred asked George as they sat down in the living room butterbeers in hand. It was a Sunday, the shop was closed and all four of them were trying to sort out the flat's out. George was all moved up to the flat upstairs but Hermione's belongings were still all over the place.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking her to move in."

"Blimey, so you're ready for that? Never seen you this serious about a girl before?"

"Yeah it seems like the right time. I mean it's always been her, even when you were with her in sixth year. I know there's been a lot of girls in-between but I think that's just because I didn't think I could have her, and now I have. I've been in love with the girl for nearly five years… probably about the same amount of time you've had a thing for Hermione but you were too bludey noble to do anything."

"Oh come one everyone thought she and Ron would be together."

"Yeah and you nearly died without her ever knowing. That's what made me finally go for it with Angie, I didn't want to think what if anymore."

"That's great man, when you gonna ask her to move in?"

"Taking her out for dinner next Saturday night and I'm gonna ask her afterwards."

"I'm impressed mate, glad to see you happy."

"You too Freddie." And with that they clinked their glasses and chugged their beer competitively.

Meanwhile the girls were unpacking Hermione's books onto Fred's currently empty shelves. "What's it like living with Fred?" Angelina asked as she neatly stacked Hermione's collection of Jane Austen novels.

"Weird and amazing all at once. I feel like, really young to be living with a guy, but after the war I don't think that's an excuse anymore, we've all aged. I love falling asleep next to him and waking up together. He's so good to me, last week during my NEWTs he tried to get up early to make me breakfast, I mean he failed nearly every day but he tried." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"I want that, I want to wake up every day next to someone who loves me."

"It will happen with you and George, sometimes he just needs a kick."

"Oh, trust me I kick him all the time." Angelina replied laughing.

"Eww, I don't want to know about your sex life with George."

"Oh my gosh! No I didn't mean it like that!" Angelina looked scandalised, but then turned and smiled mischievously, "But now you mention it… George does like it a bit on the rough side…"

Hermione let at a high pitched squeal and the two girls burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. The sound of running signalled the arrival of the twins, they burst into the room looking concerned.

"What's wrong? We heard a scream?" George asked worriedly as Fred stood next him.

Hermione and Angelina looked at George and then turned to each other bursting out laughing again. They were leaning on each other, trying to stay upright as they struggled to control their laughter. The boys stood in the door way looking thoroughly confused. It was at that moment that an Owl flew into the room and hovered above Hermione's shaking head. Fred reached forward and took the letter from the grey owl and looked at the seal.

"Hermione! It's from Hogwarts!" Hermione looked up, instantly sobering as her face dropped.

"My NEWT results." She whispered.

"We'll leave you to it…" Angelina said walking out of the room dragging George with her.

Fred handed Hermione the envelope and she stared at it, hands trembling.

"You'll have done great Hermione."

"What if I haven't? I only had two weeks to revise! Oh what if I've failed. The ministry won't hire me, I'll be a failure!" She cried loudly.

"Don't be daft you weirdo. You'll have done great Mi." Fred kissed her on the forehead. Hermione gave him a small smile and slowly tore the letter open.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

 _Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

 _Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

 _Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

 _Hermione Jean Granger (Order of Merlin First Class) has achieved:_

 _Charms…...O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts…O_

 _Transfiguration…...O_

 _Herbology…O_

 _Arithmancy…..O_

 _Ancient Runes…O_

 _Potions….O_

Hermione stared. Seven Outstanding's. Seven NEWTs. How on earth had she done that.

"Hermione?" Fred asked tentatively. And she handed him the letter. He scanned over it and then looked at her wide eyed. He was greeted by Hermione leaping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

In the kitchen George and Angelina looked up at the sounds of moaning coming from Fred's bedroom.

"Guess she did well then," George said laughing, "Shall we head over the burrow? They're gonna be a while".

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"So, you start your job tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione as they and Ron sat in the kitchen of the Burrow with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's exciting isn't it!"

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but it's a good type of nervous. I'm looking forward to it."

"Only you would be looking forward to work Hermione." Ron laughed.

"Oh so you're telling me you don't enjoy being an auror?" She shot back.

"Okay fair enough." He replied.

"The best part is that I finally get access to all those books! I can't wait to step into the Ministry Library, I mean how amazing is it going to be. 1000's and 1000's of books, ones I've never seen before all in one Library. And because I'm going to be in the Law department I get to see the Libraries classified section! Oh just imagine it the Ministry Li…"

"Hermione if you say Library one more time I'm gonna throw you in the pond."

"Oh, don't be mean. There's nothing wrong with liking the library."

"I warned you!" And with that Ron scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked outside into the garden with Hermione hitting him on the back as she squealed loudly. Harry followed behind laughing. Ginny, Fred, George and Bill all came down from their quidditch game to watch the spectacle.

"Ronald! Put me down! Right now Ron, this isn't funny!" Hermione cried attempting not to laugh herself.

"Nope, not until you promise not to talk about libraries!"

"What! You mean ever again, Ronald that's not fair!"

"No I mean for erm... a week. Just a week. That's all you have do. Promise and I'll put you down."

"Fine! I won't talk about libraries for a whole week."

"Good girl." Ron grinned and put her down. Hermione promptly turned around and hit him hard on the chest. She laughed at his expression and turned and ran as Ron chased her. Everyone laughed as he caught up to her easily and tucked her head under his arm and fluffed her hair up with his hand.

"Get off me," She laughed pushing him away, "Honest to god I don't know what Luna see's in you."

"Oh it's my dashing good looks obviously." Ron replied puffing out his chest and standing up straight.

"No that's not it is it Hermione?" Harry said as he slung his arm around Hermione. They both stood there staring at Ron.

"No I just can't put my finger on it." Hermione agreed pretending to contemplate it deeply.

"Shut up you two." Ron said as he tackled Harry to the ground. Hermione laughed at her two best friends and looked over to the others who were laughing along. Ginny ran over and tried to help her boyfriend off the ground as she giggled loudly at their antics. Hermione however was stopped mid laugh by the look on Fred's face. He wasn't laughing along with the others. He looked odd, almost angry and when she made eye contact with him quirking an eyebrow as if to ask him what was wrong he just shook his head and stormed off. George turned to watch his brother with a confused expression on his face. He looked over to Hermione who looked equally as confused as he did, he shrugged in her direction and then made to follow Fred.

"Fred! Freddie wait up man!" He cried as Fred stormed off down the little road that led to the Burrow. He stopped and turned around when he heard George shouting him.

"What's up with you?" George asked he finally caught up.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, that's why you've just stormed off, because of nothing right?"

"Yep."

"Come on Fred what is it?"

"You saw the way she acted with him!"

"Who?!"

"HERMIONE! WITH RON. Fucking Ron! It's always fucking Ron!"

"Wow Freddie they were just messing around! Even Harry was involved!"

"Harry's like her brother!"

"So is Ron!"

"YOU DON'T SNOG YOUR BROTHER! YOU DON'T CRY YOUR EYES OUT WHEN HE RUNS OFF AND LEAVES YOU!"

"What? Mate they explained all of this! That was all because they thought it would happen so did everyone else! But they both admitted that they felt nothing when they kissed!"

"Yeah well that's what I fucking thought but then she goes and flirts with him in front of everyone!"

"Fred you know it wasn't like that! They're best mates! What do you expect them to do? Not talk!"

"I expect her to respect me enough to NOT FUCKING FLIRT WITH MY BROTHER."

By now everyone had arrived at the scene. Hermione had angry tears running down her face and Ron looked uncomfortable. He stepped forward.

"Fred mate you know I'd never do that. Hermione's my best mate, I'm with Luna now, I'm happy with Luna."

"Yeah well I wonder what Luna would think of you right now."

"Pretty sure she'd be fine mate because she trusts me, and you should trust Hermione! Don't be a prick." At this Fred drew his fist back and sent it flying into Ron's nose.

"FRED!" Hermione cried, rushing to Ron's side.

"Oh that's run to your boyfriend."

"Well I would but right now my boyfriend's being an arsehole!" She spat angrily.

"I'm the arsehole?! What about you! Running off with my little brother like you're some kind of…"

"Some kind of what Fred!"

"Slag!" Hermione slapped him hard in the face.

"I would NEVER cheat on you Fred! If I wasn't happy I'd just break up with you. But I wouldn't because for some stupid reason I love you. There is NOTHING going on with me and Ron! And you bludey well know that!"

"Do I?" Fred said and Hermione's face dropped.

"Fuck you Fred. Fuck you." She said sadly and she disappeared with a pop.

Fred looked at the space where she'd been seconds before. He felt sad as the dark cloud of anger in his head cleared, had he just made a colossal mistake? He heard movement and looked around. The last thing he saw was Harry's fist as it was rammed into his face.

* * *

 **A.N. Don't hate me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

"Have you got it Perce?"

"Yeah, why do you need it?"

"Fred was a knob."

"Ginerva! Language! Can someone please explain to me why I've had to heal one son's broken nose, I have another who's unconscious and goodness knows where Hermione's gone!"

"Fred was a total ar… sorry Mum, plonker to Hermione, accused her of cheating on him with Ron and then punched him in the face."

At this Fred stirred and looked around. He was lying on the sofa and his family where stood around him. He noticed that no one looked too pleased to see him awake.

"Frederick Weasley! What do you have to say for yourself." Mrs Weasley demanded.

"He can explain later Mum, right now we're gonna do this so he can see how much of a wanker, sorry Mum, he's been." George said roughly as he glared at his brother. Fred couldn't remember the last time George had been this annoyed at him.

Harry grabbed a small bottle from Percy and slammed it on the table refusing to make eye contact with Fred. Ron took it and looked at Fred scathingly.

"This is Veritaserum. Percy has got it for us. I'm gonna take it and prove you wrong. And then we're, and I mean me and Harry, are going to go find Hermione. Understand?" Ron spoke firmly. He un-stoppered the bottle and swallowed three drops of the clear liquid. George then turned to his younger brother and started to speak.

"What colour did Fred and I turn your hair when you were four?"

"Pink."

"Good it's working. Right Ron are you attracted to Hermione?"

"She's attractive but I'm not attracted to her."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Luna."

"Have you kissed Hermione since the battle."

"Once on the forehead when she woke up from the coma, that's all."

"Just to clarify are you having an affair with Hermione."

"No I am not."

"One last thing, did you steal my biscuit before?"

Ron clamped his hand over his mouth before bursting out, "Yes."

"Right, happy now Fred?" George turned to his twin, who had the good sense to look embarrassed.

"I've been an idiot." Fred croaked out.

"Yes." Said George, Ron, Harry and Ginny all at once.

"I have to go find her!" He said jumping up. However, he was promptly shoved back down by Harry.

"You are not going anywhere. You are staying the hell from her do you hear me! Come on Ron." And he dragged Ron by the arm towards the door and two faint pops could be heard from the garden. Fred sat with his face in his hands. He felt the seat go down slightly and peeped sideways. His father was sat beside him. He raised his hand and placed it on Fred's shoulder.

"I made a mistake Dad. I love her, I just got so angry. I'm so stupid," A tear slowly slid down Fred's cheek, "What if she doesn't come back?"

"You've made a big error here son. But we all do it occasionally. We're not perfect and things go wrong every now and again. You just need to apologise and mean it. You also need to apologise to Ron, you put him through an unnecessary embarrassment today. Don't worry son. I'm sure she'll be back tonight." His Dad said smiling a confident smile.

* * *

Hermione did not return that night however, or for the entire week afterwards. When Fred had returned to flat he had found Hermione's work clothes, pyjamas and tooth brush gone. George had been off with him all week and neither Harry or Ron were speaking to him. He'd gone to the ministry on Tuesday at lunch time to try and see her. When he'd gone to her department however he had only seen a fleeting glimpse of her before a very angry Harry had forced him to leave. Apparently, she was going to lunch with him and Ron every day. It was now Monday, she'd been in her new job for a whole week and he hadn't even been able to speak to her. She was staying at her parents' house and his heart broke for her whenever he thought of her all alone in that house. He was desperate to see her. He reached for her every time he woke up. He missed the smell of her hair and the sound of her voice, the feel of her hand in his, her, his Hermione. He had well and truly cocked up this time.

"Fred, snap out of it that customer needs serving." George sniped. Fred looked up and served the confused customer in front of him. He finished and looked around the store. Suddenly he saw a wisp of brown hair disappearing round a shelf. He leapt over the counter.

"Hermione!" He grabbed the shoulder of the woman, "Oh, I'm so sorry Miss you looked like someone I knew." He apologised to the brown haired woman in front of him who looked perplexed at Fred. He walked back to the counter looking even more down hearted than he was before. George sighed.

"Verity can you man the counter please, me and Freddie here need a little chat." George rolled his eyes and beckoned Fred into the back room.

"You need to go and find her. You're driving customers away with your sullen face. You need to do something. Track her down and beg her to forgive you. I mean down on your hands and knees praying for her forgiveness for being such a complete arsehole. Okay? Right go now. I'll lock up don't worry, go, she finishes work in ten minutes."

"Really? Do you think she'll forgive me?"

George smiled the first genuine smile he'd given Fred all week, "She loves you mate, you were a dick to her. But I think she'll forgive you. Might have to do a bit of grovelling though."

Fred grinned and ran full pelt out of the store. George watched after him, praying he was right and Hermione would, indeed, forgive him.

Fred appeared garden of Hermione's parents' house. He knew entering would set off an alert that would be sent to Hermione and that she'd turn up with Ron and Harry in tow. But it was probably for the best that they were here for this too. He walked into the house and sat on the sofa. It was a few minutes before he heard the three pops emanate from the garden.

"You're right Hermione, there's someone in there." Ron's voice came from the garden. The door slowly creaked open and Ron peaked in wand raised. When he saw Fred he rolled his eyes, "Coast is clear guys it's just my idiot brother." Harry came storming in and glared at Fred eyes flashing with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He yelled.

"It's fine Harry." Hermione said as she crept in. Fred looked at her desperately, he'd missed seeing her.

"It's not fine! What are you doing here?" Harry continued.

"I need to apologise. To all of you. Harry I'm sorry for being a tit to Hermione. Ron I'm so sorry bro, I should've believed you, I was just so blinded by my own anger. I was stupid mate, I shouldn't have accused you and I certainly shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry."

"Er, it's okay mate, not like I can say anything, the Weasley tempers known to be blind and uncontrollable." Ron said, shifting uncomfortably and he gave Fred and tight smile.

"Hermione I…" Fred trailed off and looked pointedly at Ron and Harry. Ron got the hint and stood up.

"Come on mate, let's leave them to it." He said to Harry. But the black-haired boy refused to move. Ron rolled his eyes again and grabbed Harry roughly hoisting him up and forcibly removing him from the room. A silence fell over the room as the door shut behind the two boys. Hermione sat down in the arm chair opposite Fred and stared at him expectantly. Fred cleared his throat.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry. I was stupid, an idiot a complete and utter wanker. I was just angry. I knew it was stupid even as I did it. I'm so sorry Mi. I love you, I miss you. Please forgive me. My life is nothing without you in it. Please come home, you are my everything Hermione, I need you, I'm so sorry." Fred was aware that he was crying at this point but he didn't care he needed her to know how sorry he was.

"Why'd you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Because I was stupid. Because the very thought of loosing you sends me into a panic. I was jealous Mi and that's inexcusable."

"You can't act like that every time I'm round a guy. Ron is my best friend and has been my best friend for eight years. That is never going to change. You need to accept that."

"I know Hermione. Trust me I know. I made a mistake and I promise it will never happen again."

"How do I know that? How do I know that you won't kick off every time a guy talks to me?"

"Hermione I'm begging you. Forgive me please, look I'm on my knees. Forgive me, come back to me I will never ever do anything like this again. I can't promise we won't fight because we will. I can't promise I'll be perfect because I'm not. But I can promise that I trust you and I will always trust you. I promise that I will love you forever and I will be by side through everything. Please Hermione I love you." Fred begged on his knees beneath Hermione's chair. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Get up Fred. I'm angry, you made a fool out of me Fred, in front of everyone, it wasn't right and I won't stand for that kind of behaviour." Hermione said sternly.

"I know Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. I need you to know that if this ever happens again I will never come back and I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do Mi. Does this mean you'll come back?"

"Yes Fred I'll come back."

"Baby I missed you." And with that he leaned up and kissed her passionately. A scuffle could be heard behind the door and in burst Harry. He looked at the two and frowned.

"It's okay Harry. He won't do it again will you Fred?" Hermione said quickly sending Fred a harsh look.

"Never, I love you."

"I love you too Freddie," She replied with a small smile, "Now shall we go home?"

"Yes! And I'm taking you out for dinner tonight and every night this week! And I'm going to buy you flowers and chocolates every day!"

"It's the least you could do," Hermione said sending a wink at Ron and Harry. As Fred pushed passed them with Hermione she turned and whispered to them, "I could get used to this."

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry its short. Hope you like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! We're going to take another leap here.**

* * *

It took several weeks of grovelling for Hermione to forgive Fred properly. Even longer for Harry to stop glaring at him every time he entered a room. But the months rolled on and the seasons changed and all of sudden it was the 2nd of May. A whole year since it ended. A whole year since Voldermort had been defeated. A whole year since Harry's scar had pained him.

They were all at Hogwarts at a ceremony celebrating the lives of those who had been lost the year prior. Hermione was chatting to Parvati Patil. She was dating Dean Thomas and was very happy, she had sought out Hermione to thank her for attempting to save Lavender. Hermione's spell had stopped the girl being mauled to death by the werewolf Greyback but she died of her injuries a few day's later, but not before she had sent Hermione a letter thanking her for her assistance and wishing her well. Hermione was pleased Parvati was looking so happy, she had been worried about how the girl would cope after losing her best friend, she couldn't imagine how awful it would have been to lose Harry or Ron or how she would have coped. But Parvati believed the best way to honour her lost friend was to live her life to the fullest. Hermione commended her on her spirit.

McGonagall stepped forward to announce the start of the ceremony and everyone took their seats. Hermione made her way over the Weasley's and sat down in between Fred and Ginny. Fred and George appeared to be having a whispered conversation. George looked like he was trying not to cry and Fred reached forward and gave his brother a quick hug before turning back to the front and taking hold of Hermione's hand. She looked at him confused and he shook his head very slightly. Professor McGonagall started to talk.

"Thank you all for coming today, on this, the anniversary of the defeat of our greatest enemy. But whilst this day is a day of victory it is also a day of reflection and of sadness. The war took away people whom we loved dearly. Young children who had barely begun to live their lives and parents who will never see their children grow up to be the incredibly people they will no doubt become. But do not despair in your grief. Know that those who we lost on this awful day last year died so that we might live to see a brighter future. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten. They may be gone from this world but they are immortal in our hearts and in our eyes. And so remember them not as the deceased but as the heroes they are. Remember how they lived, how they wished for us to all live in the reality we are now all living in. Because we never thought it would be possible for us to live in a world without fear, and now, because of their bravery, and their belief in a happier world, we now do. Go and be happy and remember them." She spoke openly and her voice was strong despite the tears in her eyes, "I would now like to invite Harry Potter up to say a few words." She smiled down at Harry who stood up and walked to the podium, he looked out towards the crowd looking nervous.

"Professor McGonagall is right, today is about celebrating not just our victory but those who we lost, and also those we couldn't have done it without. You all know I lost my parents, and my God Father Sirius, and many more people who should be here today but aren't. But I know that they did it for the reasons Professor McGonagall has said, to give us a better life. I wouldn't be here without them, and I wouldn't be here without all of you. Without the Weasley's I would not have a family for the first I can remember, without Ron and Hermione, well I wouldn't be alive and without you all I wouldn't have been able to kill him. But today isn't about my victory. It is about ours. We did it together, all of us are responsible for Voldermorts downfall. And our continued hope and strength will always mean that evil will never win in this world. Thank you, all of you." Hermione cried quietly as Harry spoke, she squeezed Ginny's hand and leaned into Fred, she couldn't believe it had been a year.

After the ceremony, the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Luna and Fleur made their way into the Great Hall where a feast was waiting for them. They all tucked in happily chatting with those around them. Ron was talking animatedly to Charlie about how he got his latest scar from a particularly angry Welsh Green dragon. Harry was laughing with the twins, Neville, Dean and Seamus about how they wished they could still play in the schools Quidditch games. Hermione and the girls were giggling about one of Hermione's workmates who had tried to dye her hair pink but it had backfired and had ended up flashing bright green on and off for a week.

It was then that a piercing scream came from the midst's of the Weasley's. The great hall which had been a din of laughter and happy shouts fell silent as every head turned towards the silver head in amongst the sea of red.

Fleur was sat clutching her stomach staring at Bill, her eyes wide in fear.

"Babies coming?" Bill questioned.

"Babies coming." Fleur nodded and everyone leapt into action. Bill picked his wife up and ran up to McGonagall's office to use the floo, his whole family followed close behind him. The wave of red hair entered St Mungo's in a flurry, and Bill and Fleur were rushed into a delivery room. The rest sat down outside in the waiting room with Mrs Weasley pacing nervously badgering every nurse that came and went from the room.

Ron and Harry sat down on a nearby table and started a game of chess, the others pulled up chairs near them and watched between the game and the door.

Hermione turned to Fred and whispered, "What was going on with George before?"

"Today's hard on us all, being back at Hogwarts brought back so many memories, including the one where I nearly died. He was just having a moment I think." Fred replied, Hermione nodded. She could understand that, every now and again she looked at Fred and thanked Merlin that he was still alive and how thought just how close she had come to not knowing how much she could love him.

"I am never doing that." Ginny stated as a scream came from the room. Harry turned and raised his eyebrows at her. He made a particularly bad move due to this distraction and Ron took full advantage.

"Really? So no kids."

"Yes we can have kids, but you can do the whole birthing thing I'm not playing any part in it." Ginny said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Well unless things are really different in the wizarding world it's not exactly possible for me to do that." Harry said laughing turning back to his game and looking down in dismay as Ron's castle smashed his king to pieces. Ron smirked up and him and put his hands behind his head leaning back smugly.

"Well it's not fair! Why should I have to put myself through all of that pain!" Ginny pouted. Before Harry could respond however the door to Fleur's room burst open and Bill flew out.

"It's a girl!" Everyone rushed into the room patting Bill on the shoulder as they went.

Fleur was sat up in the bed looking tired but it was like a glow emanated from within her. She looked beautiful despite the exhaustion and the smile on her face was enough to warm the hearts of anyone that looked upon her. In her arms was a tiny baby, her little eyes were bright blue and the small tufts of hair on her perfect, little head were silvery blonde, her tiny fist was clamped around her mother's slender finger.

"Meet Victorie." Fleur smiled up at them all.

"I've changed my mind," Ginny said quietly looking at the tiny infant before her, "I'll happily go through the pain for this." Harry smiled down at her and hugged her to him.

"What a perfect thing to happen today of all days." Hermione said gazing down at the little girl. Fred smiled down at Hermione. This would be them one day he decided. She was going to be the mother of his children. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want that?" He asked nodding his head towards the baby.

"One day yes, only if it's with you." Hermione smiled up at him. He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

"Oh my word will she ever stop crying!" George exclaimed as Ginny attempted to quieten down Victorie. She was three months old. Bill had taken Fleur out for their second wedding anniversary and Mr Weasley had decided that Mrs Weasley needed a night off as well so he had whisked her off for a meal. The responsibility of babysitting had therefore fallen onto Ginny and Harry. George had been summoned round when Victorie had started to cry uncontrollably, Ginny had actually been trying to get hold of Hermione but she and Fred had been out for a drink so she'd settled for George.

"You try it then!" Ginny cried thrusting the baby to George. Victorie stopped momentarily as she looked up at the new face but after deciding she wasn't too keen on him either she started screaming again almost immediately. Harry was shaking a rattle in her general direction making cooing noises and Ginny sank down onto the sofa and shielded her ears.

"Are you sure we can't put a silencing charm on her?" George pleaded.

"Yeah, pretty sure it's illegal." Ginny answered, she'd already looked it up several times.

The fire glowed green at this point and Hermione and Fred stepped out laughing at a joke Fred had just cracked. They stopped however when they saw the scene in front of him. Hermione shook her head at the three of them and took the baby off George and walked outside with her. The gentle sounds of her singing drifted through the door as Fred turned to his siblings and Harry smirking.

"What on earth happened here?" He questioned as he gestured to the room. It was a mess, bottles, toys and nappies lay scattered around the place and Harry had what he hoped was milk all over his shirt.

"Don't. Even. Ask." Ginny pronounced every word slowly as she closed her eyes enjoying the peace and quiet that now filled the room. She looked up as Hermione entered the room again with a now happily gurgling Victorie in her arms.

"How did you do that!" Harry exclaimed and was quickly shushed by George.

"Don't jinx it! Oh, Hermione you're a life saver!" He got down on his knees and bowed down at Hermione's feet before jumping up, "Right I'll be off!"

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione grabbed the back of his t-shirt with her free arm, "You are going to help clean this place up Mr." George looked down sulkily but did as he was told and started to tidy up. Hermione bent down and put Victorie in her rocker and sat in front of her playing with the toys making the little girl chuckle happily.

"You're good at that." Fred stated coming over to sit on the sofa above Hermione.

"I've always loved babies, I think I have one of those face's you know, that babies just trust." She replied smiling down at Victorie.

"Just another thing you're good at." Fred winked.

"Yeah Hermione is there anything you can't do?" Harry laughed as he, Ginny and George came and sat down on the seats.

"Knit," Came Ron's voice from the doorway as he walked in and took a seat next to Harry, "She can't knit to save her life, or a house elf for that matter." He laughed.

"Oi! I can knit," Hermione said indignantly, "Anyway why are you back? I thought you were at Luna's?"

"I was but, we sort of broke up instead." Ron said bluntly.

"What happened!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh nothing really, honestly I'm not cut up about it. I did really like her but there was something missing yanno. And ever since we went to Hogwarts for the memorial she and Neville have been really close. She promised me there was nothing going on but I think she was more lying to herself yanno. So I had a word today, told her to go for it. I'd much rather she be happy with him than settle for me." Ron finished. He looked a bit down but the small smile on his face said he was okay with his decision.

"That's surprisingly grown up of you Ronniekins." George said poking fun at his little brother.

"Yeah, never thought you had it in you!" Fred laughed.

"Back on the market then bro, I bet there's plenty of girls out there who would want a war hero to go out with them." George winked at his brother.

"Yeah that's my plan," Ron smirked puffing out his chest, "I mean who wouldn't want a piece of this? I'm a catch." He gestured to himself, Victorie disagreed with this statement however and threw her stuffed unicorn right at his head.

"Not everyone's caught by your charms clearly." Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"Little rascal, you need to be on Uncle Ron's side you hear me," Ron said to the little girl waving his finger jokingly near her face, she reached up and grabbed it smiling up at him, "Although I get the feeling you're going to have us all wrapped around your little finger." Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled down at little girl as she gurgled away.

* * *

 **A.N. Such a fluffy filler chapter sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **A.N. Sorry it's been a while guys, I was having mental block with this story and then all of a sudden (at 3am this morning) I got this idea so off I typed. Thank you for your patience.**

 **From now on chapters will jump a few months each time, I'd just like to get this to the point I want it to get too without writing 150 chapters with blow-by-blow accounts of their every day.**

 **Hope you like. As ever your reviews are lovely. Thank you.**

* * *

"GINNY!" Ginny hastily grabbed a dressing gown and ran out of the bedroom at Grimmauld Place at the sound of her elder brother's voice. How on earth had he found her here? She and Harry had been sneaking out of the Burrow to the house for months as they attempted to get some _alone_ time. How had she been rumbled? She ran down the stairs and found Fred standing in the living room, she'd recently cleaned the place up a bit and she and Harry had started painting so it was beginning to look a bit more homely. Fred looked over at his sister and raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"I don't wanna know Gin," Fred said shaking his head at his little sister, "I need your help!" He burst out, plonking himself down on the sofa and looking desperately at Ginny. She sat down opposite him putting a cushion on her lap to stop her dressing gown riding up.

"What have you done now?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I've not done anything! That's the whole point! It's Hermione's birthday is in six days and I still can't think what to get her!" Fred put his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

Ginny chuckled at this, "Oh thank god, I thought it was something serious for a second there!"

"Not serious! How is not being able to think of a present for my girlfriend not serious?"

"Well what did you get her last year?"

"We'd only been together about a month last year I just cooked her dinner and we had a night in…" Fred trailed off and smiled at the memory.

"Ew Fred I really don't need to know," Ginny pulled a face, "Hermione's not a complicated girl. Why don't you get her something small and take her out for dinner, make a night of it, go for a walk in London or something? Just don't over think it, she's not gonna be expecting a big fancy necklace or anything, she's not that type of girl."

"Yeah, I'll have a think, thanks Gin." Fred smiled at his little sister. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and a very sleepy Harry entered the room in a pair of boxers. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead and then started to walk to the kitchen rubbing his eyes as he went.

"Do you want a cuppa Ginny? Morning Fred." He yawned as he started down the stairs. Ginny and Fred laughed at the comatose boy. About half way down the stairs he stopped and then, after a second, ran back up, "Fred! What are you doing here?" He asked looking very confused at the ginger haired boy.

"Came to see Gin about Hermione's birthday." Fred stated.

"Yeah… but how did you know where to find us?" Harry continued to look confused.

"Hermione told me, don't worry I've not told anyone else." Fred laughed as Harry looked relieved. He went back down to the kitchen and appeared a few minutes later with three cups of tea, summoning another dressing gown he covered himself up and sat down next to Ginny on the sofa.

"You two are decorating." Fred stated looking round at the paint and wallpaper samples scattered about the room.

"Yeah…" Ginny said quietly.

"Are you moving out of the Burrow?"

"Eventually," Harry took Ginny's hand, "But we want to get this place sorted first."

"It's not a home right now, we want to make it ours and then invite Mum over so she knows we're not moving into a dingy house like it was before." Ginny finished.

"Sounds like you've got it all sorted," Fred smirked, "I do have one request though… please can I be there when you tell Mum, she's gonna go ape and I need to see that." He laughed as Ginny threw a coaster at him.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Ginny asked.

"She's taking her parents to the airport." Fred replied.

"Blimey they didn't stay long this time did they?" Harry frowned.

"No, just three weeks, but they've got a holiday booked to Fiji next week so they're rushing back for that. I don't think Hermione minds. The Ministry have finally given her a permit so she can just floo backwards and forwards to see them when she wants so she's not too upset this time, they've even made a deal that she'll go round for dinner every other Monday." Fred reasoned.

"Oh that's good news! How's her job going?" Questioned Ginny smiling.

"Well yeah, won't be long till she's running the department, she's getting a promotion every month at the moment! I've had to make her promise not to bring work home over the weekend!" Fred laughed. A pop sounded outside and someone opened the front door.

"Ginny? Have you seen Fred? He's done a runner from the shop and George is annoyed." Came Hermione's voice from the corridor. She walked into the room and saw her boyfriend, she crossed her arm's and raised her eyebrows, "You weren't bothering them were you?" She asked him.

"Me? A bother? Don't know what you're on about dear." Fred winked.

"He's been fine Hermione," Harry smiled as she sat down next to Fred, "How are you parents?"

"They're good, they've decided to sell the house here. They don't see the point now I've got my Regular Traveller permit, I can just pop round to Australia." Hermione smiled.

"Blimey selling the house? Where are you gonna run off to when Fred's being an prat?" Ginny chuckled as Fred scoffed at her.

"I don't know, Australia? Or probably here when you pluck up the courage to tell your Mum you're moving out." Hermione winked at Ginny who just gulped.

"I think she knows something's up. She keeps getting really clingy with me."

"She will Gin, you're her _little baby girl,_ " Fred said in a perfect imitation of his mother, "Especially now Ronniekin's has got his own place. You're the last one there, apart from Harry, and she knows she'll lose you both at the same time."

"Well it's going to be a few more week's until this place is finished so she's got a little while longer, we should tell her soon though Gin, I don't want to hurt her." Harry reasoned.

"She'll be fine, she'll have grandchildren to fill the place soon." Fred laughed.

"You trying to tell us something there Freddie?" Ginny smirked.

"No, he's not," Hermione said firmly, "It'll be a while longer thank you very much, I'm only going to be 20 on Friday!"

"Yeah, we'll just get lots of practice in before we start going at it for real." Fred winked and received a cushion to the face from his girlfriend.

"Don't be such a creep!" She shouted.

"You love me though." He leaned in and kissed her. Harry and Ginny looked at each other pulling a disgusted face.

"EW!" They both yelled. Hermione broke apart from Fred and hit him again with a cushion before flashing him a cheeky grin.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Ministry apparition point at exactly 5.30pm on the 19th of September. She normally finished at 6.30 but Fred had insisted that she finish early today. She apparated outside of the store and walked in. George was behind the register and waved at her as she walked towards the stairs behind him.

"Have fun tonight Herm's." He winked at her and she stuck her tongue at him at the nickname causing him to laugh loudly.

When she entered the flat she was surprised to find it empty. Walking towards their bedroom in search of her boyfriend she found a beautiful purple dress with a note placed on top on their bed.

 _Mi,_

 _Please put on this dress and come to the west corner of Hogsmead._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _I love you,_

 _Fred X_

 _P.S. Happy Birthday_

 _P.P.S. I won't take credit for the dress Ginny picked it, she assured me you'd look 100% hot, I said you do everyday and she pretended to puke, such a pleasant girl that sister of mine._

Hermione laughed. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied half of it up. Running a quick swipe of mascara over both eyes and dabbing a hint of pink on her lips she slipped on the dress. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled, even she could admit that she looked nice tonight. She grabbed a pair of shoe's and rushed out of the door.

She appeared on the western corner of Hogsmead and looked around. A path leading up a small hill was lit by floating candles guiding her upwards. At the top was a round veranda lit by candles, soft music was playing from somewhere in the background and as she walked closer she saw a beautifully laid table under the veranda.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." She turned around and saw Fred standing behind her with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. It had been months since she'd mentioned in passing that they were her favourite flower, she couldn't believe he's remembered. He handed them to her and took hold of her hand leading her to the table. He pulled out her chair and then sat himself down opposite her. Picking up a bottle of wine he poured them both a glass and with a wave of his wand revealed two plates of the most appetising chicken dish Hermione had ever laid eyes on. She looked over at Fred amazed.

"I had a word with a little restaurant who made this for us. I wanted to have you all to myself tonight." He winked at her.

"Fred this is amazing, thank you." Hermione said unable to remove the wide smile from her face. They tucked in to their meal and talked about their days enjoying each other's company.

"There is desert," Fred said as he waved the plates away with his wand, "But I want to give you your present first." He reached under his chair and pulled out a rectangular present and passed it over to Hermione.

She smiled at him and began to delicately unwrap the gift. Inside was a book, and turning it over she saw it was an old copy of Pride in Prejudice, she looked up at Fred confused. This was her favourite book, as he knew, but she already had a copy of it. She opened the cover and gasped. It was a 1813 first edition.

"Fred! How did you get this? Do you know how rare these are? Everyone has the first illustrated covers but this is so rare! This is amazing Fred thank you so much!" She rambled quickly in her joy and leapt up and kissed him firmly as he held her to him.

"I could make up some elaborate story about how I hunted it down but I stumbled upon it completely by accident in a store just off Diagon Alley, I don't think the owner realised quite how rare it was." Fred laughed, Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"So, you said something about desert?"

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning wrapped in Fred's arms. Looking around the room she could see where they had haphazardly discarded their clothes the night before… they had been in rather a rush. Fred stirred next to her and she turned to look at him.

"Morning." He said smirking at her.

"Morning," She leaned up and kissed him, "Breakfast?".

"Like music to my ears." Fred grinned and her. They both covered themselves up a bit and made their way to the kitchen. They were both immediately relieved they had put some clothes on as George, Ron and Harry were sat at the kitchen table when they walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked accepting hugs from both Harry and Ron and a coffee from George.

"Beats me Ronniekin's here desperately wants to speak to you apparently, I just let them in, I've got to get back to the shop, I've left Verity alone down there," George said ruffling an annoyed Ron's hair as he passed him, "Oh and you two, I've said this about ten times now can you please, please, please! Use a silencing charm! I can hear you a floor up!" Hermione and Fred both went a deep shade of red and busied themselves topping up coffee cups as Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably on their seats. George laughed and disappeared down the stairs to the shop.

"So…" Hermione started awkwardly, "You all right Ron?" Ron just stared down at his coffee avoiding all eye contact. Harry nudged him and rolled his eyes.

"Ron has some news, don't you Ron." He said pointedly.

"Erm… do you want me to leave?" Fred asked wondering if this was something that needed to stay between the golden trio.

"No," Ron sighed, "You'll only find out tonight anyway, I just wanted to tell Hermione, you know, not in front of everyone." He trailed off.

"Okay Ron you're worrying me now, what's wrong?" Hermione said staring Ron down.

"So, you know me and Luna broke up on Bill and Fleur's wedding anniversary? Yeah well, I hadn't exactly been honest about why we'd broken up. We'd not been right for ages, I knew she liked Neville and I think she was just waiting for a chance to break up with me in a nice way, you know Luna she'd never try and hurt anyone. Well a few weeks before we broke up I'd gone out with Dean and Seamus and well, it's no excuse but I got a bit drunk, and when I say a bit I mean a lot, and I bumped into Katie Bell and well one thing lead to another and…"

"RONALD!" Hermione exclaimed, waving the coffee jug she was holding at him, "You cheated on Luna!"

"I know, I know! It wasn't right, I felt so guilty and I was never gonna tell her because I knew we were gonna end soon anyway and it seemed unnecessary to hurt her with that. But me and Katie kept in contact and after I kept getting tempted to well, you know, again so I told Luna and that's why we broke up. She was sad but she was all right, we both knew it had been over for a while yanno."

"It's good that you're being honest and everything bro but why are you telling us now?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Because something happened. Something that means I need to be honest about _when_ it happened… She's pregnant, Katie… Ten weeks. I'm gonna be a Dad…"

Hermione and Fred stared wide eyed at Ron, their mouths forming perfect O's. Harry hastily retrieved the coffee jug from Hermione before she poured it all over the floor. Fred was the first to recover blinking rapidly as he tried to process the new information.

"Bludey hell mate." He supplied.

"I said the same." Harry half smiled.

"You all right Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively.

"I, I, I, I… Fucking hell!" She exclaimed loudly. The three boys turned towards her shocked, "What? I'm sorry but bludey hell Ron, you know there's a very easy spell you can use!"

"Yeah, I know but I was drunk and I wasn't thinking!"

"Well that's obvious." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, like you've never forgotten it!" Ron said gesturing to Hermione and Fred.

"No, because we're responsible!"

"Er, Hermione…" Fred shifted from one foot to the other, "I may have forgotten it last night… Sorry! It was just… we were in a rush!". Hermione turned and glared.

"Bludey hell! Well apparently it runs in the family! Thank god I'm on the bludey potion!" She waved her wand over her stomach, "That's just as a counter measure. I'm going to teach you guys the morning after spell, I can't believe this, utterly ridiculous the lot of you! What about you Harry, do you know it?!" She looked towards a very uncomfortable Harry who stuttered a very quiet reply very aware that two of his girlfriend's brothers were glaring at him.

"Anyway, ignoring what you could have done to avoid this what are you going to do now?" She asked Ron as she started to calm down.

"Well, Katie wants to keep it, and I'm gonna support her." Ron said with a small smile on his face.

"That's very responsible of you Ronald, even if it is about ten weeks too late." Hermione smirked.

"More to the point mate, when are you gonna tell Mum?" Fred asked slinging an arm around Hermione.

"Tonight… Katie's meeting me at the Burrow and we're gonna tell everyone together. I was wondering if you guys could come along and help calm her down?"

"What do you want us to do mate? Announce we're engaged and be like ha ha only joking but Ron's knocked his old Quidditch team mate up?" Fred laughed but stopped abruptly when Ron looked like he was seriously considering it, "Ron I was messing I'm not doing that. You have to tell her, we'll be there and all but you have to be the one to drop the baby bomb."

"I know… she's gonna go mad." Ron sighed.

"Yep." Hermione, Fred and Harry chorused together as Ron look desperately at the three of them.

* * *

"So Katie, how long have you and Ron been seeing each other?" Mrs Weasley asked, as nice as it was to have guests she was a little confused as to why the girl was sat at her table. She was confused about the whole night to be honest, she had received a letter from Ronald that morning informing her that the whole family would be round for dinner that night and that he would be bringing a guest. It was very unlike her children to be at the family home on a Saturday night.

"Erm… A little while…" Katie mumbled.

"Yeah erm, Mum? I've, erm, I've got some news," Ron stuttered, "There was a little bit of an overlap between Luna and Katie..."

"RONALD WEASLEY! I raised you better than that!" His mother bellowed in a very similar way that Hermione had earlier in the day.

"I know Mum, and I've explained it all Luna, it wasn't kind what I did and I've been honest with her, she knows everything." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean everything?" Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes at her youngest son.

"Well… the thing is Mum. Err… you're gonna have another grandchild…".

Silence filled the room. A piece of broccoli dropped off Mr Weasley's fork and back onto his plate as he stared at his son, but this went un-noticed as every eye was turned towards Mrs Weasley who face was unreadable. After a few minutes she stood up and walked into the kitchen, reappearing with the desert. She sat back down and began to spoon the trifle out into bowls passing them to her husband to dish out to her family. Everyone began to tentatively eat in the silent room. Silent that is until Mrs Weasley threw her spoon down so violently it rebounded up hitting Mr Weasley square in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE. IT IS ONE THING, RONALD WEASLEY, TO CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND, IT IS A WHOLE OTHER THING TO GO OUT AND GET ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT. HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU BETTER? WHY DID YOU NOT USE A SPELL? OR YOU YOUNG LADY WHY WERE YOU NOT MORE CAUTIOUS. I AM SHOCKED THAT TWO ADULTS, AS YOU SO REGULARLY INFORM ME YOU ARE, COULD BE SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID. YOU'RE 19 RONALD. 19! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS YOUNG MAN."

Ron and Katie were visibly shaking throughout Mrs Weasley's tirade and everyone else stared at the matriarch as if they were unable to tear their eyes away. It was then that Mrs Weasley did something very unexpected. She burst into tears and rushed to Katie hugging her tightly before turning to Ron and giving him the same treatment.

"Another grandbaby! Oh this is wonderful news, Arthur isn't this exciting! Oh dear why do you have custard in your hair?" She rushed to her husband and started to clean his hair and face with a napkin.

"That was like Jekyll and Hyde." Hermione said quietly, causing Harry to snort as the others looked at her confused.

"Remind me never to get you accidently pregnant." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Yes, well I'm going to be in charge of birth control from now on, apparently you Weasley's are a bit unreliable when it comes to it." Hermione smirked at her boyfriend as he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. She looked over at Ron and Katie who were sat staring at the same spot on the table in complete shock. She did notice however that Ron had hold of Katie's hand and was rubbing his thumb in circles over her palm. They'd be all right she thought happily.

* * *

 **So, I'm thinking who doesn't know someone who'd had a baby really early in life? I love the books don't get me wrong, they literally helped me through some of the worst times in my life. However, they do give the idea that everyone lives happily ever after with their childhood sweetheart and that's just not life. So, I thought let's have Ron have a bit of a realistic life. Because he's one of my favourite characters and I've always thought that he just tends to be palmed off with Luna in Fred/Hermione fanfics.**

 **Also the 1813 editions of Pride and Prejudice are so rare its ridiculous. There's loads of first editions available but not the very, very first run versions. I thought it would be right up Hermione's street.**

 **Hope you like it! Once again apologies for the delay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **Hi Guys! I'm going to say I'll do an update every week from now on. Where possible I'll do more. Thank you for your lovely reviews and messages.**

* * *

 _December 1999_

Christmas that year seemed to all be about children. Mrs Tonks had come round with Teddy who spent the whole time running around the Burrow waving the fake wand the twins had gotten him shouting made up spells at the top of his voice. Little Victorie had been gifted with what seemed like 100's of toys for her first Christmas but she was currently playing on the floor with the wrapping paper as her parents desperately tried to interest her in the abandoned toys. Ron and Katie had been inundated with baby grows, blankets, bottles, and every soft toy possible. Katie was nearly six months pregnant at this point and Mrs Weasley had insisted she ate at least three portions of Christmas dinner to "feed up her grandbaby" and so a now very full Katie was fast asleep on the couch with her head resting in Ron's lap.

"Oh, look at that," Mrs Weasley squealed looking happily at her youngest son and his girlfriend, "This is so exciting! When are you lot going to give me some grandchildren!" She turned towards the table where Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were all engrossed in a particularly violent game of exploding snap. Hermione and Angelina were sat on the couch opposite and tried to stifle their giggles as the four boy's faces flickered between shock to horror.

"Mum!" The twins exclaimed loudly.

"Honestly Mum I haven't even got a girl on the go." Charlie awkwardly laughed as Percy just stuttered something about a girl named Audrey and work commitments.

"Thought you disapproved of little Ronnie knocking someone up outside marriage?" George asked, this caused a eavesdropping Ron to glare and stick his middle finger up at him behind his mother's back.

"Well obviously it's not ideal but you will all be married first. Speaking of which when will you two be proposing to Hermione and Angelina?" Mrs Weasley stared pointedly at the twins. By this point the two girls in questions were both biting down on their fists to keep their giggles at bay. Both Fred and George were doing their very best impressions of goldfish as their Mother placed her hands upon her hips.

"Well?" The matriarch pushed. When she received no answer she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly before marching off towards the kitchen where her husband and Andromeda were sat mulling over a muggle technology book Hermione had bought Mr Weasley for Christmas. He looked up as his wife walked in and chuckled quietly.

"You should see their faces right now." Andromeda chuckled.

"You know you shouldn't wind them up like that Molly-wobbles." Mr Weasley spoke up, although there was no denying the wide grin on his face.

"I know, but it is rather entertaining." She smirked at him patting his shoulder before setting about busying herself with putting together a light supper.

Back in the living room Hermione and Angelina had composed their selves and went to sit next to the boys at the table.

"You boy's all right?" Angelina said giggling.

"Oh yeah, fantastic, apparently we need to get married." George stated.

"Like I'd say yes." Angelina winked at him causing George to clutch at his heart and cry out loudly in mock distress.

"What about you?" Fred nudged Hermione with his shoulder, "Would you say yes?"

"Why? Are you proposing right now?" Hermione grinned cheekily.

"Course not! It will be far more impressive than this don't you worry!" He puffed his chest out proudly and Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned slightly.

"Oh no, it's going to be in the middle of a firework display isn't it."

"Good idea I'll keep that in mind." Fred winked at Hermione and slung an arm around her shoulders as she rolled her eyes again.

"What are you all giggling about over here?" Ginny asked walking over to seat besides Hermione at the table.

"Giggle! We don't giggle!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, what's so funny?"

"Proposing to me and Hermione apparently." Angelina replied.

"Yeah, I like how you and Harry have avoided the 'when are you getting married' talk from Mum." George narrowed his eyes at his youngest sibling.

"Oh, we haven't, trust me. We told her we were moving out two days ago and she went mad! Demanded to know when we were going to get married, she even shouted at Harry!"

"Blimey, didn't know it was possible for golden boy to put a foot wrong in Mum's eyes." Fred laughed as they all looked over to were Harry was face down on the floor as Teddy attacked him with a stuffed wolf toy.

"Yes, well apparently moving in with her youngest child without marrying her first is a step too far." Ginny chuckled.

"When do you move?" Angelina asked.

"Just after the new year. Everything's pretty much over there already we just didn't want to move out on Mum during the holidays."

"You've done such a good job with the place Gin. It's a proper home now." Hermione smiled proudly at her friend.

"Do you want a place like that soon?" Fred questioned his girlfriend, "You know, a proper house not a flat above a shop."

"Well, eventually I'd like us to have a house of our own a bit further away from London maybe, but I love the flat. It's good for us right now. And it will always be the place we started our lives." Hermione replied. Fred grinned and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

"Eww!" Charlie cried.

"Why are you two so soppy and romantic?" George said loudly.

"You could learn a thing or two." Angelina prodded him.

"What? I'm romantic!"

"Buying me fish and chips every now and again doesn't count."

"You're hardly romantic either!" George countered.

Angelina glared at him for a good while and George gulped loudly. She then broke out in a grin and laughed, "I suppose not. That's probably why we get on so well."

"Phew. Don't do that to me! I thought you were going to Reducto my arse!" George cried giving Angelina a light shove before kissing her cheek. It was then that a loud cry of a toddler filled the room.

"REDUCTOOWWWWWWWW".

Everyone ducked on instinct and a loud bang was heard, the Christmas tree burst into flames and all the adults jumped into action. Once the fire was out, leaving at lovely smell of charred wood to drift through the air, everyone turned to look at little Teddy, who was staring at the wand in his hand in complete shock.

"Teddy, can I have my wand back please?" Harry said softly bending down so he was eye level with the toddler. Teddy had his head down, fully aware he had done something he shouldn't, and handed the wand in his tiny hand back to his godfather, "Teddy, we mustn't take things that aren't ours, do you understand? I know you were only playing but you must be careful okay?" The little boy sniffed loudly and lurched at Harry hugging him tightly.

"I'll take him upstairs for a nap I think," Andromeda stepped forward taking her grandson in her arms, "It's all very exciting Christmas and I think he just got a bit carried away." And she turned and made her way upstairs cooing to Teddy as she went.

"Okay… So, I think we need a rule of no talking about potentially dangerous spells around little ears." Harry stated with a grin.

"Sorry mate, might have been our fault, we gave him the fake wand which probably made him think it was okay to play with yours and loud mouth here said Reducto." Fred said pointing towards George, who was promptly given a small smack on the back of his head by his mother.

"Yes I think we should watch what we say from now on," Mrs Weasley said pointedly to her son's and daughter, "Children pick up on lots of things you know."

"ARSE!"

Everyone looked towards the staircase where Teddy's shout had come from before turning back towards George. He winced at the look on his Mothers face and started to back away quickly as she advanced on him.

"You know, one day we may have a quiet Christmas." Ron said matter-of-factly.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

* * *

 _March 31_ _st_ _2000_

Hermione, Angelina, Ginny and a heavily pregnant Katie were sat around the table in Hermione and Fred's flat discussing the twins upcoming 22nd birthday. Their 21st had fallen during the week the year prior so they had been unable to do much to celebrate but thanks to the leap year this year the 1st of April fell on a Saturday.

"Right so let's run through the plan one more time," Hermione began looking in detail at the list she had written down, "Everyone is going to act like their birthdays no big deal. I would say act like you've forgotten but I think they'd click it was a prank if we did that. If you guys and a few others pop in to the shop during the day and just be really nonchalant about it, they'll be properly wound up by the evening. Me and Angie will then work out a way to get them over to the Three Broomsticks in time for you to all surprise them at 7pm. Clear?"

"Sound's good." Ginny nodded.

"I'm going keep Ron away from the shop I think. He's likely to accidently reveal the big secret if he sees them." Katie grinned.

"Good idea, he's never been good at keeping secrets unless it's a matter of life and death or something." Hermione laughed.

"Right, awesome, we shall see you all tomorrow for operation pranking the pranksters." Angelina smiled wickedly at her co-conspirators.

* * *

Fred woke up the morning of his birthday to find himself alone in the bed. Frowning he got up and made his way into the kitchen where he found a note from Hermione.

 _Morning Freddie,_

 _Me and Angelina have gone shopping for the day!_

 _Have a good day at work, I've left some lunch things for you and George to have in the fridge._

 _Love you,_

 _Hermione_

Fred frowned again. Not even a Happy Birthday. Now he thought about it she'd not mentioned his upcoming birthday all week. Maybe she'd forgotten, although that seemed very unlikely for Hermione. He got dressed and went down to the shop and began to get everything ready for the day ahead, it wasn't long until he heard his brother stomping down the stairs.

"I think Angie's forgotten my bludey birthday!" George exclaimed as he came into view.

"Yeah, Hermione's the same. A bit odd isn't it?"

"I sense a prank a-foot Freddie." George reasoned and Fred raised an eyebrow back at him. A tapping sound could be heard at the door and looking up they could see an owl clutching a red envelope. Fred rushed to the door to let it in so as to not disturb the street when the howler opened. Frowning at his brother he cautiously opened the envelope allowing it to start speaking.

"Hi boy's! Sorry to send a howler we just both realised we had forgotten to say Happy Birthday before we went," Hermione's voice started, "We're very sorry for the misunderstanding. We'll pass on presents later. Have a good day both of you and Happy Birthday!" It ended with both Hermione and Angelina chorusing birthday.

"What do you think? Genuine?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah I think so, both of them are terrible liars. Remember the other week when they tried to trick us into eating the canary creams? Neither of them could stop laughing."

"That's true. How did we both end up with girls that were crap at pranking?" Fred chuckled.

"Well I'm not sure about Angelina but you did shack up with little miss prim and proper Freddie."

"Oh believe me there's nothing prim and proper about her." Fred winked earning him a slap about the head from George.

"Shut up, I still can't believe they've gone shopping on our birthday's though."

"Yeah, but I suppose we'd only have worked all day. They'll see us later and we can have a big celebration. After all it isn't everyday we turn 22."

As the day went on however the twins got the impression that their reaching their 22nd birthday was very unspectacular. Verity appeared to have forgotten it was their birthday at all and when she was reminded by George she shrugged, wished them many happy returns and turning to serve their first customer of the day. Harry and Ginny had popped in during the morning rush and other than a quick hug from Ginny and a 'so 22 hey' from Harry they had left the store having made very little fuss of either twin. Their mother appeared soon after and gave them both a big hug promising to see them the next day at Sunday dinner to give them their presents before turning to the door and saying she was 'very sorry but she had to dash off'. This was much the same with anyone else they knew who came into the store that day. Three owls appeared around lunchtime from Charlie, Percy and Ron. Charlie's contained a simple sentence of 'Happy Birthday you two, sorry I can't make it, catch you at some point', Percy's said he had been called into work and he'd see them tomorrow and Ron's explained that Katie wasn't feeling good and so he'd be staying in to look after her. They hadn't even heard from Bill. By the time they closed up at 6pm they were both feeling pretty dejected.

"As birthday's go this has to be up there with one of the worst." George sighed as he and Fred sat down in the latter's flat with a butterbeer each.

"Yeah, it's on par with the one during the war and that one where we broke Bill's broom."

"Maybe it's finally happened Freddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've got old. Reached an age where it's no longer a big thing to have a birthday."

"Yeah I suppose we have. Nothing to look forward to expect for big bashes when we turn 40 and 50." Fred agreed.

"This sucks." They said in unison.

The door to the flat opened at this point and in came a giggling Angelina and Hermione both laden with shopping bags.

"Come back to our room and we can get changed and then we'll go," Hermione laughed to Angelina before noticing the downtrodden boys on the sofa, "Oh hey boys. We're going for a drink with Ginny at the Three Broomsticks." She called to them as she and Angelina walked towards the room she shared with Fred. The twins both looked at each other in shock shaking their heads and attempting to keep calm. The girls reappeared about 20 minutes later looking very pretty in their new dresses, if the boys hadn't been quite so cross at them they might have stopped to appreciate how beautiful the two girls looked, but instead they focussed on their annoyance at the pair.

"So, you're going out?" Fred glared at Hermione.

"On OUR birthday?" George added to Angelina.

The two girls looked at each other and cocked an eyebrow each.

"Well, sort of yeah, you can come if you want?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah Ginny won't mind we can owl her to bring Harry." Hermione countered.

"Oh so we can go out with _our_ girlfriends on _our_ birthday but only as a second thought?" George looked well and truly fed up by this point.

"Yeah think I'll pass thanks," Fred uttered moodily, "I'm going to go to bed early."

"Me too." George muttered and left the flat to walk upstairs to his and Angelina's. Fred gave one last look towards Hermione and marched himself off to their bedroom. The girls watched their counterparts go and then turned to each other breaking out into wide grins.

"That was superb, their such little sulker's." Hermione giggled quietly.

"Worked like a charm. Right I'll go get mine, you get yours and we'll meet downstairs in a few minutes. I'll send a quick message to Ginny saying missions-a-go." Angelina grinned wickedly as she exited the flat. Hermione turned and steeled herself. She walked toward the bedroom and tentatively opened the door. Fred was sat on the bed sipping the remains of his butterbeer.

"Not now Hermione."

"Oh come on Freddie, I'm sorry we made plans to go out. Me and Angie just had such a fun day and I really don't go out that often. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't mind you hanging out with Angelina, it's great that you two are so close but it's my birthday Hermione."

"Well come with us then! Angelina's already sent a message to Ginny telling her to bring Harry so you might as well."

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh please Freddie…" Hermione leaned over from her position in front of him giving Fred an ample view of her breasts, "You know… I didn't just buy a new dress, which by the way you haven't even commented on, but I bought _other_ things as well…" Fred stared unashamedly at her chest.

"What kind of things?" He asked slowly.

"You'll just have to find out." Hermione whispered seductively and Fred ran his hands up her sides grinning at her, "But not now. We're going to go to the pub and have a nice birthday drink and then we can come back here and you can do whatever… you… want." She turned on her heels and walked to the wardrobe, searching through it quickly she tossed him a nice navy shirt she thought he looked particularly handsome in.

"Fine, but only because you've practically seduced me." Hermione winked at him. He changed and they made their way downstairs to the shop were Angelina was grinning up at them. George was standing next to her and was muttered something to his brother that sounded strangely like 'she knows I can't resist her arse'. The four of them exited the shop and apparated to Hogsmead where Ginny and Harry were waiting for them outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah I see you two got dragged along too? I was given no choice in the matter by Gin." Harry nodded towards Fred and George. Hermione winked at Harry behind Fred's back impressed he was playing along so well.

"Yeah we weren't given much choice either." Fred agreed.

"Only because they practically propositioned us on the spot." George pointed out pulling a face.

"Hey! I don't remember you complaining!" Angelina said loudly.

"Right come on we should go in if we want to get a table. It's Saturday and it will be busy." Hermione stated practically and linked arms with Angelina walking through the door to the pub closely followed by Harry and Ginny. The twins rolled their eyes at each other and pushed the door open sauntering in together.

"SURPRISE!" Both Fred and George leapt what seemed to be about three feet into the air. The pub was full of their friends and family, everyone from their parents and siblings, friends from school, Verity from the shop, and most of the surviving members of the Order filled the room. Everyone came up to them wishing them a Happy Birthday and their Mum cried saying she'd felt so guilty that she'd acted so dismissively of their birthday earlier in the day. After saying hello to everyone they could manage they searched around for their girlfriends in the sea of people. Fred spotted them sat by the bar chatting happily away to each other. He and George walked over and stood behind them with their arms crossed.

"I think we've just been had yanno Fred."

"I think so too Georgie."

"Who'd have thought our sweet and innocent girlfriends had it in them?"

"I certainly didn't! Seriously though congratulations, this was spectacularly pulled off. We were ready to shout at you earlier I think." Fred laughed looping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"You should never underestimate us." Hermione winked up at him and he leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Yes well I shall never make that mistake again." He grinned at him.

"It was very impressive. Getting people to come in to and act like they weren't bothered and then there was the letters from Charlie, Percy and Ron. I'm proud of you two." George laughed.

"Ron wrote a letter did he? Katie was going to keep him away because she thought he'd accidently ruin it. I'm guessing she got him to write a letter instead of actually seeing you." Angelina pondered aloud.

"Come to think about it where is Ron?" Hermione questioned. Her friend was not amongst the crowds as she looked for his distinctive height.

"Well he said Katie wasn't feeling great so maybe that was genuine?" Fred put forward. The others nodded in agreement as they were joined by Charlie and Bill.

"Well little brother's how's your birthday been so far." Charlie tackled Fred into a headlock as Bill ruffled George's hair vigorously.

"You know exactly how it was." Fred squirmed out of Charlies grasp giving his older brother a thump on the arm.

"Yes well I was sceptical about it at first. Didn't think you two would buy it."

"We were suspicious this morning but everyone was really good at lying and we bought it. We're ashamed of our own gullibility." The twins both hung their heads low pretending to be downcast.

"We're just that good!" Hermione and Angelina exclaimed at the same time causing everyone to laugh in response.

"Fooled by your girlfriends, how will you ever live it down?" Bill laughed loudly.

"I'm gonna embarrass you further by stealing your girl. Fancy a dance Hermione?" Charlie bowed down low to Hermione offering her his hand and she giggled as she accepted it sending a wink towards Fred. He watched as his girlfriend was escorted away by his elder brother and stared as Hermione laughed at Charlies horrendous dance moves.

"Got yourself a good one there Freddie." Bill nudged him nodding towards Hermione.

"I know. Don't know what I did to deserve her."

"It's funny none of us thought it would last between you two, except maybe George and Ginny, but you guys make so much sense together. You make her less stressed and she makes you less annoying." He laughed as Fred whacked him.

"I'm not annoying! But I know what you mean. It just feels like we fit together you know?"

"I do." Bill looked towards his wife who was swaying out of time slowly to the very energetic song with his daughter perched on her hip, he smiled at the sight and Fred grinned at his big brother.

"I want that. With Hermione I mean, I want her to be my wife, I want her to have my children, I know she's the only woman I will ever want."

"What are you waiting for?"

"She's only 20. I'm only 22. I don't want to overwhelm her you know. But it won't be long until I do it I don't think."

"Well mate I think you've made a good choice with her. I thoroughly approve." Bill clapped Fred on the back and walked over to his wife. Hermione appeared in front of Fred looking worn out.

"Don't let your brother steal me again please. He's exhausting." She reached for her discarded drink from behind Fred.

"I'm never gonna let anyone steal you." He winked down at her.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to stop them?" She whispered.

"Hmm, I could brand you?" He leaned down and started kissing and sucking her neck. She giggled and pushed lightly on his chest.

"Not here Freddie. Later."

"Fine, but that dress is giving me very wicked idea's." He let his hand trail down the tight fitting blue dress and started running his fingertips in small circles on her hip.

"Do you like it? It's not something I'd usually pick out but Angie insisted." Hermione leaned into him.

"Remind me to thank her later." Fred replied as he swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate embrace. A few shouts and wolf whistles could be heard and the two broke out smiling as Charlie, Bill and George laughed at them. A bright light burst into the room rather suddenly and a small terrier started padding around in circles. The patronus stopped in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron's excited voice drifted out.

"We're at St Mungo's. Come once the parties died down. I'm a Dad!"

A rush of excitement filled the room as people hurried to congratulate Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Never a dull moment for the Weasley's." Fred stated as Hermione laughed by his side.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope you enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **A/N. I am soooooo sorry! I know it's been like weeks since I updated I've just had so much on at university and it's not calming down any time soon but it is the Easter holidays and I finally have some time! Thank you for your continued support. I love you guys.**

 **RarRar93**

Fred had gotten the owl whilst he was at work. The owl had pecked and clawed at his head harshly until he snatched the letter from it and shooed it away. It contained three words written in Harry's unruly scrawl; 'Hermione, St Mungo's'. Fred had dropped the letter and fled the store leaving George and Verity stunned. He had apparated to St Mungo's and rushed inside, practically screaming at the receptionist to tell him where she was. He had rushed down the corridor and had completely ignored Harry trying to talk to him as he threw the doors open to her room. She had been sat up in bed eating a chocolate pot chatting happily away to the nurse. She had laughed at his shocked face when she had seen him and told him to calm down before scolding a sheepish Harry for scaring him. She had been asked down to provide legal assistance to Harry and Ron as they with a particularly difficult prisoner. The prisoner in question had turned out to be rather gifted with wandless magic and had attempted to attack the three in the room. Hermione had blocked it superbly as she had done on that now infamous Christmas day but she had once again blacked out, much less seriously this time however, it appeared she was slowly gaining control of her power.

Despite her hospitalisation being relatively minor the utter dread Fred had felt upon receiving that letter told him that it was time to stop putting it off.

It was time to propose to Hermione Granger.

* * *

"You're going to what!" Ginny and George exclaimed simultaneously as they stood in front of the jewellery store with Fred.

"I'm going to propose." Fred stated matter-of-factly.

"Blimey."

"Oh Fred! I'm so happy for you!"

"Relax Gin I've not done it yet. I need a ring."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ginny exclaimed grabbing Fred's elbow and dragging him into the little store with George following cautiously.

"Why am I here? I get Gin but why me? I know nothing about jewellery?" He asked Fred quietly.

"You're here to back me up when Ginny goes mental." George nodded in agreement at this before a squeal was heard from the other side of the shop.

"LOOK AT THIS! IT'S BEAUTIFUL."

"Ermmm… it's a bit garish, not very Hermione." Fred attempted to calm Ginny down and pulled her away from the ring that looked like it could have been responsible for sinking the Titanic.

"I guess," Ginny frowned, "I hope Harry knows I want a huge ring! I'm such a tomboy with everything else so I want a giant ring! But I guess Hermione's a little more understated." She babbled happily.

"Yeah, I want something simple but like pretty at the same time."

"What about this?" George pointed towards a simple clean cut platinum band with a round pink diamond in the centre.

"She's not really a pink person. But I like the design." Fred continued to look around. The shop assistant sat on her stool giggling slightly as Fred dismissed every option his brother and sister presented him. She listened to the ginger haired boy go on and on about finding the perfect ring before disappearing into the back room and re-emerging with a small blue box a few minutes later.

"Excuse me? Mr Weasley? Are you after something like this?" Fred turned towards the woman and reached for the box quirking an eyebrow. He let out a small breath when he opened it and Ginny and George peered round him to see it.

It was silver thin band with an emerald cut diamond at the centre. It was simple, elegant, and perfect for Hermione.

"That's the one!" Ginny squealed and Fred nodded in agreement.

"How come it wasn't on display?" George asked the shop assistant.

"Everyone's choosing coloured stones or clustered diamonds at the moment, simple rings like this just aren't popular."

"Well that suits Hermione to a tee, she doesn't tend to follow trends." Ginny laughed.

Fred smiled down at the ring in his hand, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Fred had been very odd lately, Hermione concluded. He seemed nervous whenever she was around him and was managing to both be incredibly clingy and distant with her all at the same time. She was finding she was spending more and more time at Harry and Ginny's to escape him. She and Harry both finished work at the same time, unless either of them had a particularly time consuming case, so they would go back to Grimmauld Place for a cup of tea. Around an hour later Ginny would come back from practice and join them. Now Hermione thought about it Ginny was being rather weird too, every time she'd seen her lately she had been greeted with a squealing hug. It was all very odd. Harry and George were no help, whenever she brought up Fred's behaviour they just shrugged it off and told her she was imagining it. She was really starting to worry about it all, what if Fred was losing interest in her? What if he had found someone else and just didn't know how to tell her? Whatever it was she was going to get to the bottom of it, they had been through so much she wasn't about to lose him now.

* * *

"Mate you need to be cooler around Hermione." George said to his twin as they stood over a bubbling potion in the back room of the shop.

"Has she said something?"

"If by 'said something' you mean has your crazy girlfriend cornered me several times and threatened me at wand point to tell her what's wrong with my twin then yeah she's brought it up once or twice."

"Watch it with the crazy," Fred poked his brother with a stirrer, "I'm going to do it soon I promise, I just keep chickening out. What if she says no? What if she thinks we're too young?"

"Chill Freddie. She's not going to say no! You're 22 she's about to be 21, Mum and Dad had Bill by 21 and Mum was pregnant with Charlie by 22, and then there's Harry's parents they were really young! We don't do it like the muggles do. We don't waste our time, we get on with life and there's nothing wrong with that. We survived a war. I think we deserve all the happiness we get… And that's all the heart to heart you're getting from me bro." George shoved Fred playfully and cleared his throat.

"You little softie," Fred teased, "I will do it. I just keep changing my mind on how I'm going to do it."

"Well you better make up your mind soon or Ginny will do it for you."

"Yeah she's owling me every single day and then flooing to shout at me when I tell her I haven't done it yet."

"God help Harry when he decides to propose to her."

"He may have survived old Voldie but he had nothing on our Gin."

"FRED"

"O, speak of the devil!" George announced as Ginny's voice screeched from the closed shop behind them.

"Hermione, come on, you're not going to find out unless you speak to him!" Ginny cried loudly causing the twins to raise an eyebrow at each other.

"You know how we joked that she'd tell Hermione herself…?" George trailed off.

"You don't think…?"

"FRED. Hermione thinks you're breaking up with her." Ginny stormed through the door to the back room, with her hands on her hips looking scarily like their mother. Hermione skulked behind her looking embarrassed in the doorway.

"What? Hermione don't be daft of course I'm not! George help me get this apron off." Fred exclaimed as he struggled with the knot at the back of his apron.

"I thought not but you've been acting so strange lately… You're so jumpy around me! It's like you can't work out if you want me around or not." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione honestly there's nothing wrong, George seriously help me!" George pointed his wand at the knot but it stayed tightly together. Hermione rolled her eyes. She pulled her wand out and stepped forward only for the door to glow bright purple and push her firmly back out the room.

"Oh really Fred? There's nothing wrong! Then why am I banned from your flaming workshop?" She cried looking hurt but angry as she folded her arms and glared. Fred looked perplexed at the door and turned to his twin.

"What's going on with the protection shield?"

"I dunno, there must be a glitch or something." George looked puzzled and started muttering spells under his breath.

"Hermione honestly I don't know what's going on, come on, let's go upstairs I need to explain." He reached for Hermione's hand and pulled the disgruntled girl up to their flat.

"Maybe it's spontaneously banned girls…" George pondered out loud still staring at the doorway.

"It let me in." Ginny stated hoisting herself up to sit on the counter.

"You don't count." George muttered absentmindedly. He regretted it immediately when Ginny shoe was thrown, with spectacular accuracy, at the back of his head.

* * *

Fred winced as Hermione slammed the flat door shut behind her. Her hair seemed to be actually crackling as she turned back to him with dark eyes. Normally that kind of deep blaze in her eyes signalled her desire for him but he had an inkling that it wasn't the reason this time. Her arms were folded so tightly he wondered if she still had circulation in them at all and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Fred opened his mouth to respond but was cut off before he had much of a chance to say anything.

"I mean you've been so off with me Fred. I don't know what I've done. We were doing so well! Everything was fine and now it's like you've freaked out and if that's what it is Fred you can just tell me you know! You can tell me if things have moved to fast we can take it slower! I love you Fred, I just want this to work!"

"It's not that Hermione I…"

"Well what is it then?! Do you not want to be with me anymore? Have you met someone else,"

"Hermione,"

"I know it was dumb to say to Gin you may have cheated as I know you wouldn't but if you've met someone else I need to know Fred!"

"Hermione!"

"Do you not want this? Us? Do you not love me anymore?!"

"Hermione!"

"Just do it Fred, grow a pair and do it, if you want to break up with me just do it!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Hermione stopped her pacing and spun to face him, eyes wider than dinner plates.

"What?"

"I want to marry you Hermione. Even though you are the most ridiculous and annoying woman in the world who overthinks everything. I want to be with you Hermione I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But… but you've been so weird with me!"

"I was nervous. I guess I can't judge you for overthinking as that's what I've been doing. Hermione I've wanted to marry you for a long time now and I decided that I'd waited long enough when you had the accident last month I was just trying to find the best way to do it. It was going to be a lot more romantic than this trust me."

Hermione giggled despite the tears that were threatening to spill over, "You mean you didn't plan on shouting it at me when I was accusing you of trying to break up with me?"

"Not really no. I was more planning of taking you by the hand and staring deep into your eyes," Fred got up and moved over to her taking her hands in his, "And telling you how much I love and adore you. How much better you have made my life. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, I didn't know that people other than George could make me laugh the way you do. I want to spend my whole life loving you and being with you Hermione." He knelt on one knee and pulled the blue box out of his pocket, Hermione brought her hand to her mouth as the tears finally spilt over and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Freddie, yes, yes I will marry you!" She choked out and pulled Fred up into a passionate embrace before breaking it so he could slip the ring onto her finger. Fred picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck both laughing loudly.

"WE WORKED IT OUT, WE WORKED IT OUT, wow what happened?" George burst through the door with Ginny hot on his heels and surveyed the scene before him.

"We're engaged!" Hermione cried out bringing a whole new wave of tears on. Ginny let out a piercing scream and ran to her friend hugging her tightly. George clapped Fred on the back and pulled him into a "manly" hug.

"I have something exactly for an occasion like this," George chirped and disappeared into the kitchen before reappearing with a bottle of firewhiskey and four glasses. He poured one for each of them and raised his glass, "To Fred and Hermione, I'm glad to be getting another sister, my current ones really annoying, OW Ginny! See! Annoying! But seriously you make my twin happy Hermione and that's all that matters to me. So, to Fred and Hermione!"

They all raised their glasses with a collective round of cheers before going to drink. George however suddenly lurched at Hermione's glass and knocked it out her hand causing it to shatter on the floor.

"George!"

"Shit! Sorry Hermione I forgot what we came up here to say. Fred when we put the enchantments up who did we make sure was banned from the workshop?"

"Mum."

"Yes, AND…"

"SHIT, FUCK, HOLY CRAP." Fred burst out spinning towards Hermione who was looking unbelievably confused.

"What is going on?"

"When they put the enchantments up they wanted to make sure that no one could get inadvertently hurt in the workshop." Ginny began.

"Yeah obviously and?"

"Hermione… we made sure that pregnant women weren't allowed in." George said tentatively.

"What!"

"Mi, you're pregnant," Fred shifted around on his feet, "And I know this wasn't what we planned this early but it will be okay and I love you and we can do this."

"That's lovely Freddie but I'm not pregnant."

"You are." George said.

"I'm not!"

"You're in denial!"

"No I'm not George. I do the test every month just to make sure no accidents have happened and I did one this morning. It was negative."

"Well there's one way to find out for certain." Ginny waved her wand and a red glow shone from Hermione's stomach.

"See! Negative!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the others.

"Hmm wonder why it wouldn't let you in." Fred pondered out loud.

"Shit."

Hermione, Ginny and Fred turned to look at a very guilty looking George.

"Right… so… funny story. The other week Angie wouldn't leave me alone. I'd left my socks out or something and she was a bit wound up and following me everywhere to tell me off so I went down to the workshop. I may have put up a ward saying no girlfriends allowed… and I may have forgotten to take it down… sorry?"

"So instead of remembering this earlier you jumped to the conclusion that I was secretly having your niece or nephew?"

"Yeah that about sums it up."

"You're an idiot George." Hermione shook her head barely containing her grin.

"Yeah I know but you're optionally choosing to be my sister-in-law so I think we're both idiots." George reached and pulled Hermione into a hug ruffling her hair as she laughed.

"Well now I've been shouted at by my girlfriend, proposed to my now fiancé and we've had a pregnancy scare can I have my bludey drink now?" Fred laughed summoning a new glass for Hermione and raising his own, "To the love of my life, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be your husband, to the rest of our lives."

"N,aww so cute Freddie." George teased in a high-pitched voice.

"That's it you've caused enough trouble today." Fred laughed and launched himself at his brother pulling him into a headlock as the girls looked on clutching their sides with laughter.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or any of the characters featured are my own, they belong to the great J K Rowling.**

 **Thank you for your support through this fic. This is the epilogue. I'm thinking of doing a sequel or perhaps a few one shots if you are interested. Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for everything guys. It's been awesome.**

 **RarRar93**

* * *

 _November 2003_

Hermione woke up on the 27th of November happier than she had ever felt before. Today was the day. Exactly two years before she and Fred had married in the grounds of the Burrow. It had been one of the greatest days of her life. They had honeymooned in the Maldives on their own little island. Hermione had returned surprisingly tanned considering how little time they had actually spent outside their room. They had moved out of the flat in January into a house just outside London in a wizarding community. George and Angelina had promptly moved into the house down the street about a month later much to Mrs Weasley's chagrin, she didn't approve of them "living in sin" again, in her eyes their living in the flat together was bad enough but a house was even worse. They had made up for it however by setting a date for their wedding. It had happened yesterday and had been a wild affair. Whereas Hermione and Fred's had been a relatively calm event with just a splash of madness courtesy of the twins, George and Angelina's had been utter mayhem, bright and colourful with explosions at every turn. It had been great fun, although she suspected Fred would be in need of the hangover potion she had set out for him last night.

She got out of the cosy bed leaving her slightly snoring husband to sleep a while longer and made her way into the kitchen to start on some breakfast. Yesterday had been fun. The older they got the more she found that the times they all spent together were precious which was a funny attitude to have at 24, but it seemed that, having lived through a war, they deserved these precious moments. It had seemed like everyone they knew on the planet had been there yesterday. The whole family and all the friends they had made over the years. Kids were starting to pop up left right and centre it seemed. Little Teddy was five years old and the cleverest, but possibly the cheekiest, kid she knew. Ron and Katie had just announced they were having a second child prompting Mrs Weasley to demand they got married this time to which the reluctantly agreed. Little Conor was very excited to be a big brother but was refusing to believe that the baby could be anything but a boy. Merlin only help Katie and Ron if it ended up being a girl, they were going to have an almighty tantrum on their hands. Ginny's baby bump was just beginning to show and she was driving Harry mad with her requests for a particular type of Gherkin that usually came at about three every morning. He had taken to stock piling them in the house so he wouldn't have to keep running out the 24/7 supermarket, the security guard was starting to make fun of him. Bill and Fleur's second child had been born last month. Two year old Victorie had her dad very much wrapped around her little finger, a trait Hermione very much believed that baby Dominique would pick up too. Charlie was yet to settle down but Hermione suspected it wouldn't be long, he had taken to turning the familiar shade of Weasley red whenever the question of who he was dating came up. Percy and Audery had married the year before and kept themselves to themselves, Audrey was nice enough and perfect for Percy but Hermione and the other girls found it difficult to keep up much of a conversation with her.

Neville and Luna had broken up the previous year and Luna had come back from her around the world trip for the wedding. She was now dating the grandson of Newt Scamander a match Hermione thought was made in heaven, they were both quite odd in their own little ways. Neville had settled down with Hannah Abbott and was mentoring with Professor Sprout at Hogwarts. The rest of their friends were either happily married or dating. Lee Jordan had gotten drunk at the twins New Years Eve party last year and had outed himself incredibly loudly to everyone there. He had been nervous to talk to Fred and George when he woke the next day but they pointed out that they had known since sixth year when they caught him staring at Cormac McLaggen's backside one too many times.

Hermione was disturbed by a noise behind her and turned to see her husband making his way into the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Freddie. Pancakes?"

"Mmm, thanks Mi, oh and thanks for the potion, I couldn't work out which was up when I woke up, remind me never to drink that much again."

"I would, but you and I both know that the moment George has got back from Spain with Angie you and him will go out and forget where you live again. The poor Matterson's in our old flat, they're going to stop paying their rent if you keep randomly turning up drunk you know."

"Nah, the Matterson's love me, besides what do they expect, they're renting a flat above a joke shop, only natural they get disturbed every now and again."

"Hmm, that's not quite how I see it," Hermione smirked, "Syrup?"

"You're too good to me you know," Fred winked accepting the plate from his wife, "How are you so fresh this morning? Come to think of it I didn't see you drinking at all, were you keeping Ginny company on the fruit juice?"

"That juice was awful, gave me hiccups all night."

"That's because George spiked it with hiccup serum, it's the only one in our 'Spike Me' range that we 100% know is safe for pregnant women and he wanted to make sure Ginny got pranked too."

"Because nothing say's wedding like pranking all your guests. She'll kill him when he gets back." Hermione smiled unable to stop herself giggling.

"What does she expect? Just because Potter's knocked her up doesn't mean she gets a nine month pass on pranks… they're just more careful pranks." Fred grinned and took a large bite of his pancakes moaning in appreciation.

"How do you know its 100% safe for pregnant women by the way?" Hermione asked taking a much more delicate bite of her pancakes.

"Because Katie accidentally tested it about a month ago. George had tried to trick Ron by putting some in his tea when he came to see us but Katie picked up his cup instead. We rushed her to St Mungo's just in case but they tested her and the serum and said there was nothing wrong with it, so it's now formed part of our new 'Safe for Babies and Baby-Makers' range."

"Please tell me that's not what you're calling it?" Hermione frowned at her husband.

"Well we're working on it, that's one of the options, I rather like it." Fred smirked.

"Hmm, it's a bit vulgar but half your shop is I guess," Hermione laughed at the look of indignation on Fred's face at her insult, "Are you going to test the range on me?"

"The preggers range? Nah, would be a bit daft wouldn't it?"

"I dunno it might be useful…"

"Why would it be useful?"

"Because…"

"It would be pointless to test a baby safe range on you, you're not pregnant."

"Fred you're really not getting this are you?"

"Not getting wha-OH, HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN," Fred leapt out of his seat sending his pancakes flying all over the kitchen, "You're… you're… you're... are you? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure yeah, I took the test about a thousand times and Ginny did the spell on me yesterday before the wedding. I didn't want to say anything until after George was married. Fred... are you crying?"

"No…" Fred sniffed loudly several times and crouched down before Hermione's chair, "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah Freddie, a little baby all of our own." Fred pulled her into a tight hug and then leapt up with her still in his arms and spun her round crying "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" over and over again. Hermione laughed into his arms and pulled his face to hers and silencing him with a searing kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Fred."

* * *

 **Thought I would end on a bit of fluff. I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing in.**

 **Thank you for your support and reviews it's been a lot of fun.**

 **RarRar93**

 **x**


End file.
